Not What it Appears
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Children that grow up without a stable loving family can sometimes turn toward bad ways. A set of twins wan to stop that for two young children.
1. Chapter 1

_Once again children I have begun another story!_ _This one I think is very interesting._

**Summary: **Children that grow up without a stable loving family can sometimes turn toward bad ways. A set of twins wan to stop that for two young children.

Disclaimer: OCs are mine everything else is JKs.

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**CH 1: The Painter **_

Hermione Jane Granger was not a very happy child. She could do things the other children couldn't, she was smarter than everyone in her class, and because she could do odd things her parents hated her. They were always at work or on vacation and when they weren't they completely ignored her. Her only solace was her books.

Hermione loved to read because in reading you could go into a whole other world. A world where anything was possible and people cared.

One day while on her way home from school Hermione saw a beautiful young woman on the corner painting a picture of the busy streets.

The little eight year-old with bushy brown hair, hazel eyes, and rather large front teeth stood beside the woman watching as she put brush to paint and put that to the canvas. Before the little girl's eyes she saw the hustle and bustle transferred to a canvas on an easel.

"You're very good," Hermione stated.

"Thank you," the woman smiled as she stopped working and looked at the girl.

The woman was twenty-two years old with long black hair she had in two braids, a small upturned nose, sun kissed skin, and the bluest eyes Hermione had ever seen.

When the lady smiled at her Hermione saw a brilliant twinkle in her eyes.

"My name's Athena, Athena McGonagall what's yours?" the woman smiled.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered quietly, "and I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well technically since we just introduced ourselves we aren't strangers anymore," Athena stated taking up the painting again.

"True," Hermione nodded.

The woman and child carried on a conversation about everything for nearly an hour before Hermione said she had to get home.

"Say Hermione…will you be walking by this corner tomorrow same time?" Athena asked.

"Yeah I go to school and home this way all the time," Hermione nodded.

"Maybe we'll see each other. I'd like to do some sketches of you and that awesome head of hair. It reminds me of my mum," Athena stated.

Hermione blushed as she ran off to home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CH 2: Second Meeting_**

Hermione rounded the corner after another terrible day at school in which she was teased and taunted. She had tears in her eyes and was really hoping to see the nice woman from yesterday.

By magic it seemed her wish was granted as she found the woman sitting there again.

The woman was wearing a peasant top and long brown prairie skirt with sandals and a brown scarf in her hair. She looked positively bohemian.

"Hi Hermione how was school?" Athena smiled waving at the child as she approached.

She saw the tears but didn't really want to get involved in the girl's troubles just yet. She still had more investigations to make.

Hermione shrugged sadly.

"I don't really like school. The kids aren't nice," Hermione answered.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I used to get picked on because my mum and da were teachers at my school," Athena nodded.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione said quietly.

"Eew sticking your hands in peoples mouths all day? No thanks," Athena stated wrinkling her nose.

Hermione giggled because Athena looked like an annoyed cat.

"Well sit down and I'll get started okay," Athena smiled patting the stool beside her.

Hermione blinked not having even seen the stool before. She sat down and chatted for what felt like ever.

Hermione really liked Athena because she was nice and really seemed interested in what Hermione was doing. Athena also had really funny stories.

"So school gets out for the summer tomorrow? I love summer," Athena stated, "summer means I get to spend two months with my mom, my sister, and me. We go shopping and swimming in the pond by the house. Sometimes my grandmother would come and we'd kick a football around with my brothers."

"Are you going to go this year?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I hadn't thought about it. I suppose I will," Athena nodded, "of course grandmother won't be there. She died when I was your age but she died in her sleep. She was really old."

"How old?" Hermione asked.

"Very very old," Athena stated, "well I finished the sketches. I'll have you a picture tomorrow."

"Okay," Hermione smiled as she left the woman again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH 3: Left Alone**_

Hermione woke up the next morning to find a letter on the fridge telling her that her parents had left for Italy for a month.

She sighed and looked all through the kitchen and found only a galleon of milk and a box of cereal. She had no money so she'd have to make it last as long as she could.

The only good thing about today was that school ended for summer. Hermione hurried to the corner to meet Athena but she wasn't there.

Athena was no where in sight so Hermione sadly walked on home and entered her cold darken home.

* * *

It was about seven days later and Hermione had lost a lot of weight. She was just fixing a tiny bit of milk and cereal for herself when there was a knock at the door.

She was scared because she was supposed to make it look as though the home was empty. She shrank into the kitchen and hid in a corner waiting.

"Hello! Hello Hermione!" a familiar voice called.

"Athena," Hermione whispered.

She didn't know whether to go see what the woman wanted or not. So she stayed in her corner. Eventually the knocking stopped and all was quiet.

Later that night Hermione had gone outside just for a bit of air. There on her front step she saw a small wrapped brown package. Hermione took it in and found it was addressed to her. When she opened it she found a beautifully painted picture of herself smiling. There was also a note.

_**Hermione;**_

_** I'm very sorry about missing our rendezvous after your last day of school. I was really looking forward to it. Unfortunately my little sister had a bad stomach bug and I volunteered to watch her while my parents worked. I hope you can forgive me and accept the painting as my sincerest apology. **_

_** I'd like to apologize further and invite you to a tea with me tomorrow at three. The address is enclosed.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Athena**_

Hermione bit her lip not sure if she should go or not. But as she went to bed that night Hermione realized this might be the only attention she'll ever get and there's no telling how much longer it would last. So as her eyes drooped and closed she decided she would in fact go.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CH 4: Tea and Children**_

Hermione found the little out of the way tea shop that looked like it was still in the fifties fairly easily. She entered and easily found Athena in the back corner.

What she didn't expect was to find her with someone actually two some ones.

One was a very good looking young man the same age as Athena. He had short spiky black hair and blue eyes.

Actually he looked a lot like Athena. He was wearing jeans and sneakers with a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The other was a little boy about Hermione's age with messy jet black hair, green eyes, and round glasses. He had a peculiar lightening bolt scar on his head.

He was wearing baggy clothes that were three sizes too big for him.

Athena had her hair in one long braid and was wearing a red sun dress.

"Oh Hermione! Over here sweetie," Athena smiled waving.

Hermione hesitated slightly but came toward the couple that was seated close together. The man had his arm around Athena. The little boy sat by the man looking nervous.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet one of my brothers. This is my twin; Ares. Ares this is my dear little friend Hermione," Athena introduced.

"Hello Hermione. Athena has told the whole family about you. I must admit that you are as cute as she said," the man stated winking as he took one of Hermione's hands and kissed it.

Hermione blushed deeply and put her head down allowing her bushy hair to cover her face.

"Let me introduce my own dear little friend. This is Harry Potter," Ares added.

"Hi," Harry greeted quietly.

"Hi," Hermione greeted just as shyly.

"Please excuse my brother. He thinks himself quite the charmer," Athena stated, "But come and sit. Order what you like. Ares is paying," she added with a giggle.

Hermione sat by Athena and looked at the menu. She was starving but didn't think she should let someone buy her anything.

"N-no I'm fine," Hermione shook her head.

"Nonsense. We're treating both of you so get what ever you like. Both of you should pretend this is a…a holiday fantasy," Athena stated.

"Thea thinks herself artistic," Ares chuckled.

"Oh but she is. She paints so well!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and then quickly shut her mouth.

"Why dear brother I do believe we've each found a child that likes our talents," Athena giggled.

"Before you arrived Athena had made fun of my profession and Harry gallantly defended me," Ares laughed.

"What do you do sir?" Hermione asked. "I build things. Toys and the like and I am the voice of several Saturday morning cartoons," Ares explained.

"Hi can I take your order?" a waitress asked coming to the group.

Ares ordered something for everyone and the group chatted happily about all sorts of things and then had their fill of the scrumptious food.

The group of four spent two hours in the little café and as each child went their opposite way the two siblings headed into a deserted alley and disappeared with a pop. They reappeared in the home they shared that was just outside of London.

"Well?" Athena asked as she flopped into her favorite chair with her legs curled underneath her.

"Thea dad is going to kill us when he figures out what's happening," Ares sighed.

"That spell would keep them safe and they would have a family Ares. You've been watching Harry what do you think?" Athena sighed.

"No mortal magical or no should have to live as he does," he stated sitting on the couch.

"And no child should be left to fend for themselves," she nodded.

"Okay so let's go home tonight. No matter what we do the spell but let's at least allow dad a head's up. It's the least we can do," he sighed.

"Fair enough," she nodded looking up at the fireplace mantel at a picture of her and her siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CH 5: Taking the Children**_

"We're doing it no matter what you say," Ares snapped.

Albus sat behind his study desk glaring at his son and daughter.

"You know everything oh great wizard. Do you know what happens to a child left to fend? Do you!?" Athena shouted as the picture frame holding a picture of Albus' wife cracked at hers and Ares' magical energy spreading around the room.

"I do," Albus stated.

"Then how can you be so callous to let history repeat itself. If what the bat predicted is going to happen then Harry needs protection and I'm giving it to him," Ares stated.

"I'm giving Hermione the same thing. Children should know love to not know a parent loves you destroys them. I for one do not plan to have the next dark witch or wizard come from these two powerful children," Athena stated.

Ares grabbed her hand and the two were gone with a pop.

"Daddy why you make Thea and Ari so mad?" a tiny toddler asked as she came into the room and sat on his knee.

"They make daddy mad to Dite," Albus stated.

"But…but you mean to them. Po say you no unstan them. That they diffent like ganny," the child stated.

Something akin to a light bulb went off in his head.

"They are like granny…maybe I haven't noticed," Albus sighed and smiled at the toddler, "Come on you I bet mummy is looking for you for bed time."

"Can I seep wif you and mummy?" the toddler asked.

"Well okay just tonight," he smiled and stood with the tiny girl in his arms.

* * *

Hermione was reading one of her fairy tale books in the kitchen when she heard knocking. She jumped and stared at the kitchen door with fright.

"Hermione? Hermione open up I know you're in there," Athena's voice called.

Hermione bit her lip waiting for the woman to go away but that didn't happen.

After a few minutes the banging stopped and through the side door that led out from the kitchen. Through the see through curtains Hermione watched the woman pull a stick out and tap the door. The lock gave way easily and she watched as Athena entered and frowned at her.

"Hermione why wouldn't you answer the door?" Athena asked coming to the corner Hermione was hiding in.

"I…I'm not supposed to be home," Hermione answered.

"Not supposed to be home? Hermione where exactly are your parents?" Athena asked.

Hermione pointed at the fridge still afraid of the woman being in her house. Athena looked at the fridge and saw the note.

_Hermione,_

_We're off to Italy for a month. There's cereal and milk. Keep the lights off._

_Mum and Dad_

"You've got to be kidding me," Athena exclaimed.

She went all around the kitchen and found old milk going bad and stale cereal.

"Oh this…this is atrocious!" Athena exclaimed slamming a cabinet.

Hermione jumped clutching her book.

Athena turned to the girl and pulled her long hair up in a tight bun and donned a pair of square glasses as she headed to the phone and started dialing numbers.

"Wh-who are you calling?" Hermione stuttered.

"Shush," Athena replied as somebody answered the line.

"Hello yes I'd like to speak with Brian Jordan this is his sister-in-law," Athena stated.

She was silent for a moment then smiled.

"BJ this is Thea….Yes how are you?" she asked and laughed at the answer.

"That is amusing but on to business….no I don't know about Ares. I'm calling on my child Hermione….. Yes I'm in the house. I had to break in….Oh be honest Brian you've snuck into houses…..Right well I have a note here and a very malnourished child." Athena stated and listened to the other person's reply.

"You won't believe it. They left her with cereal for a month! They're in Italy!" Athena exclaimed.

She listened twirling her finger around the phone cord.

"Yes Brian I want you to go through with the papers. Take her away from them. I'll explain things to her and go home," Athena stated and nodded, "Yes I am. Bye BJ."

Athena hung up the phone and took a deep breathe before turning and smiling at Hermione as she sat at the table.

"Hermione please come sit at the table I have to speak with you," Athena stated.

Hermione slowly came to the table and sat down looking at how different Athena seemed with the bun and glasses.

"Hermione the man on the phone is a social worker. He is going to see to it that your parents can't do this," she gestured around her, "To you again."

"But…but what's going to happen to me?" Hermione asked.

"Ah see that's the problem. Hermione; can you do things when you upset or very happy that others can't do?" Athena asked.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"Well you see when I was little I could do that to. I'm a witch and so are you," Athena stated.

"A…a witch? But….but witches are mean," Hermione stated showing the woman a book with a warty old witch in it.

"Well some witches are like that," Athena laughed, "but not all of them."

"So am I supposed to go to a magic family?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione; did your parents take good care of you as a baby?" Athena asked.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head.

"Well see Hermione I think it would be best if we turned you back into a baby. Give you a clean slate in the world. A do over as it were," Athena explained.

"So…so I'd be a baby and have a new mummy and daddy?" the tiny child asked.

"Yes…well a new mummy. I want you Hermione," Athena stated.

Hermione beamed and climbed out of her chair to hug the woman tightly.

"I'd like it," Hermione stated.

Athena chuckled and kissed the girl's head.

"Come on we'll go shopping. You'll get to pick out your own baby things," Athena laughed.

"Um okay…but can I have my books? Will you read to me when I'm a baby again?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to," Athena nodded and followed the girl upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anything in parentheses is Athena echoing for her specifications so the spell de-ages both children._

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**CH 6: Down Sized**_

"Are you two ready?" Ares asked.

It was late at night and he and Athena set across from Hermione and Harry.

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked.

"To be honest this spell hasn't been used in about eight hundred years," Ares replied.

"But we're sure it won't be bad," Athena added quickly.

The two children nodded and held hands as they shut their eyes tight.

Ares took his sister's hand and the two held their wands over the children's heads as they began the Créer une vie qui renaît spell.

_**Before me sits a child in shadow. I call upon the gods to bring him (to bring her) to the light. Bring forth a new slate and begin again. **_

As the siblings began their spell a bright white light engulfed them and the children.

_**Erase the memories long since black  
Erase the feelings never to come back  
I am this child's father (mother)**_

_**I am this child's blood  
From me this child shall learn  
For me this shall mourn  
From this day forth this child is mine forever more**_

The light became brighter and hotter. Athena and Ares felt as if their very blood was draining out of them.

_**Return Harry (Hermione) to an age to start again to start anew and bring them safely to my arms!**_

Harry and Hermione shrank and shrank as their memories of who they were disappeared and they became tiny babies infused with their new parent's blood.

When the light had finally disappeared in the middle of the living room two siblings lay beside two babies. All four were zapped of energy and sleeping to regain power.

* * *

"Oooww my head," Ares groaned as he sat up rubbing the bump on his head.

"I feel so hung over did we drink last night?" Athena moaned scratching her head as her bun tumbled out and her hair went around her shoulders.

"No we…." Ares gaped and the two looked down at two sleepy babies no older than six months old each.

"It worked!" the two siblings exclaimed.

They jumped up and danced a waltz around the room celebrating until they saw the clock over their mantel.

"Oh hell I'm late for work!" he swore and ran out of the room.

"Me too I need a ride!" Athena stated rushing after him.

The two babies had slowly started to wake and were looking at the ceiling a little shocked.

It was then pounding foot steps were heard as Ares and Athena came running back into the room. They looked at the wide eyed babies and back to each other.

"We're parents of babies…..Ares we can't leave them alone," Athena stated.

"As much as I hate it…we may have to quit our muggle jobs and go back to the wizarding world," Ares replied as he came over and picked up Harry. Athena picked up Hermione nodding.

"Yes we'll call today and tell them. We'll need to find a new home," Athena stated. She smiles at Hermione and the baby smiled at her.

It was then the phone in the hall rang and Ares hurried to answer it. He came back a few minutes later and found his sister in her favorite chair…breastfeeding!?

"Thea what are you doing?" Ares blinked.

"Well…she kept trying to suckle through my blouse so I just …amazingly I don't need a spell to lactate yet it seems," Athena shrugged.

"You mean….bloody hell I wonder what else the spell did to us and them," Ares blinked.

"Who was on the phone?" Athena asked smiling at the baby as she fed her.

"Brian and Rhea. Rhea says we are imbeciles to not have asked a healer over to check on us and Brian has new identities for the babies. They're coming over in an hour," Ares stated, "Hey do you think you could feed Harry?"

"I don't see why not. Switch off. You can go bath Hermione and diaper her," Athena stated as the two switched babies.

"Head up and gentle right?" Ares asked.

"Just like mum taught us with the little ones," Athena nodded as she let Harry latch on and suckle.

"Hey we got this," Ares chuckled as he left to wash his niece.

* * *

_Créer une vie qui renaît_

_Is french for Create a Reborn Life (translated from google translations)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CH 7: Identities **_

Later the same morning a medium sized woman with shoulder length crimson curls and grey eyes entered Ares and Athena's home with a tall medium sized man with brown hair and eyes. This was Rhea and Brian Jordan. Rhea was the twins' eldest sister.

"Well let me see them," Rhea stated.

"They're playing in their pen," Athena stated leading her sister and brother-in-law into the living room where a blue pen was set up and two babies sat in it playing with soft plush books that squeaked.

"Hello there babies," Rhea smiled.

The two babies looked up blinking unsurely at the woman.

"It's okay," Athena smiled from behind Rhea.

Rhea was a healer and did a check over the two babies then their parents before declaring all four fine. Then everyone sat down to tea while Brian the social worker explained the new rules.

"Right well you're reentering the wizarding world from a five year break. Simple enough as you've had very little contact with anyone," Brian began pulling two folders out of his briefcase.

"We did some research and found a married couple that died not to long ago so Hades talked to some of his high friends and now….you Athena are the widow of Charles Luxen and you Ares are the widower of Bridgett Luxen. If anyone asks you married third cousins," Brian explained.

"Okay," Ares nodded.

"I don't have to change my name do I?" Athena asked.

"No but you have to wear these," Brian stated tossing to golden bands at the twins.

"Okay…" Ares nodded as he gave the smaller one to Athena and slipped the band on his own finger.

"Right now have you thought of names? We have to rename the kids you know," Rhea stated.

"Um not really. But I noticed Harry's scar was gone," Ares stated pushing back some of the baby's already thick messy hair.

"Yes that's because he was never saved by Lily and James. Although he was still attacked by Voldemort. It's odd what's erased but it happens," Rhea stated.

The twins gawked at their sister.

"Hey I found something after you two proclaimed your intention to be parents in this astronomically insane way," Rhea shrugged.

"Right…well I believe I'll call her Emily Annette…Luxen?" Athena stated.

"Oh that's very pretty," Rhea nodded as Brian wrote on some papers.

"I think he looks like a Bradford Wayne…Brad for short of course," Ares stated.

"Okay. Now all this stuff I'm giving you are birth certificates, doctor files, x-rays, marriage certificates, and anything else you'll need," Brian stated handing over the files, "Copies are locked away in the Ministry records incase someone thinks something shady has gone down."

Ares took the files nodding.

"Now on your physicals I noticed a swelling of your stomach and a stretching of the uterine walls that tells me you've had a child. So the spell's changed you and you should produce enough milk for both children with the spell I taught you," Rhea stated.

Athena nodded as Hermione/ Emily cuddled into her.

"Right well I think that's it on our part. Are you two still going to live here?" Brian asked.

"No we're going to move as soon as possible. We're also quitting our muggle jobs and going to find new ones. Looks like we're coming home," Ares laughed.

"Well it'll be nice to have you back," Rhea said standing as did Brian, "Good bye Emily and Brad. I hope to see you soon."

"Say bye bye Em," Athena replied waving the baby's hand.

Emily cooed and giggled causing the adults to laugh as Ares showed his siblings the door.

* * *

"I like this one the best," Athena replied looking around the large living room.

They'd been house hunting for two days and thought they'd found the perfect one. It was a two story Victorian style home with two baths and three bedrooms, a study, a kitchen, sitting room, spare room, and even a garage.

"All right Mr. Charles I think the little mama found her home," Ares laughed standing next to a portly and widely grinning real estate agent.

"Excellent. I have all the paper work," the man nodded.

He and Ares left to the kitchen where there was a bar they could write at.

"Is this yours and your wife's first house?" the man asked.

"No it's our second and she's not my wife," Ares stated signing papers.

"Oh?" the man nodded was frowning disapprovingly at the man looking at his ring.

"She's my sister. We lost our spouses in a car wreck," Ares stated, "so we're going to live together."

"Uh-huh," the man nodded.

"To raise the kids," Ares growled.

The man nodded and continued showing Ares where to sign.

"Does she know you're putting everything in your name?" Charles asked.

"She's not good with this kind of thing so she doesn't care," Ares answered.

* * *

"This is our house babies. We're going to give you awesome rooms and everything," Athena stated as she kneeled by the double stroller.

The babies smiled toothless smiled reaching for her. She kissed both their hands smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CH 8: Moved**_

"Well it took three days but it looks great!" Athena sighed as she flopped on the living room couch.

She'd just come out of the shower and had on a green tank top and green boxer like short pajamas.

"Yep," Ares nodded looking around.

Everything was painted, decorated, and out of boxes. Their new house was finally their new home. Athena slipped her head on a pillow at the end of the couch and put her feet on Ares' lap. He was wearing just black pajama bottoms.

"Oh I see," Ares laughed as he started message her feet for her.

"You think Brad and Emily are okay with mum and dad?" Athena asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. We're getting them in the morning," Ares stated as he continued rubbing her feet.

"Yeah…" she trailed off sighing.

"Come on I'll put you to bed little mama," Ares said as he stood and dropped her feet on the couch.

"You gonna call me that all the time?" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Maybe," Ares chuckled as he headed up the stairs to the master bedroom and laid her in the canopy bed kissing her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night my sweet little sister," he whispered shutting out the lights.

He headed down stairs to the spare room they'd turned into his bedroom and he lay on the bed grinning. They were in for something special he knew and he was glad he had his sister. She was gonna be the best mother. With those and other happy thoughts he fell asleep not even bothering to get under the covers.

* * *

"Albus I can't believe you weren't going to let them do this. Look how perfect they are," Minerva whispered watching the two babies sleeping quietly.

"I'm more worried what will happen later," Albus stated, "But…for the moment all is well."

"Come on let's let them sleep," Minerva stated pulling her husband away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CH 9: Mother's Day**_

_Three years and six months later...._

The door to Athena's bedroom slowly opened and two little people stared at her sleeping form.

"Go on go wake her up," Ares whispered pushing them lightly with his foot. He had a trey in his hands.

The bushy haired three year old and the messy black haired boy with round rimmed glasses nodded as they ran in and climbed up on the chest at the end of the bed. They climbed on the bed and jumped on the woman shouting, "Wake up!"

"Agh! Okay I'm up I'm up," Athena laughed as she sat up in the bed rubbing at one of her eyes.

"Morning!" Ares grinned coming in holding a breakfast trey.

"Hey," Athena smiled, "What's this?"

"The start of your awesome day," Ares stated.

"Happy Mother's Day mummy!" Emily squealed snuggling closer.

"Oh thank you baby," Athena smiled kissing her daughter's head.

"Yeah Happy Mother's Day Aunt Thea," Bradford stated wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Well thank you too," Athena laughed as the boy leaned over and kissed her.

"We helped. We helped Uncle Ares make you breakfast!" Emily exclaimed as she sat up in her mother's lap.

Her mother's lap was her favorite place to be and she hardly ever left it unless she had to.

"Oh what is it?" Athena asked.

"Blueberry pancakes with bacon and fruit," Brad answered.

"Oh that sounds divine," Athena smiled at Ares as he sat the trey in front of her.

"Yeah well I'll leave you lot alone. I'm going to go clean the mess the rug rats made," Ares bowed.

"Bye papa lion," Athena waved.

"And a Happy Mother's Day mama lion," Ares winked and left the children with his sister.

Athena took the top off the plate of food as the kids moved closer to her.

"Okay lion cub sit up," Athena stated holding a blackberry over Brad's head. Brad grinned and sat up straight eyeing the berry.

"Now give us a good roar," Athena grinned as Emily giggled.

Brad gave his best roar that sounded like a strangled kitten. Athena chuckled tossing the berry lightly as he caught it in his mouth.

"Very good sweetie," Athena grinned, "One day you'll roar just like your daddy."

"Yes….yes I will. I wants to be just like him," Brad nodded.

"Mummy, Uncle Ares says after breakfast we're going to go to granny and grandpa's," Emily stated.

"That's right we are. I have new clothes for both of you too so eat up," Athena stated indicating the pancakes she'd already cut up into little pieces.

* * *

"Ugh….ATHENA! We're going to be late!" Ares shouted up the stairs.

He had his hair gelled and slicked back very debonair like. He was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black sweater vest with black slacks and shiny black shoes.

"We're coming, we're coming. You know these cubs have wild hair I was trying to tame it," Athena huffed as she walked down the stairs holding two small little hands.

Emily's brown hair was in two French braids with pink ribbons running through it. She was wearing a pink dress with white buckled shoes and a white sash around her waist.

Brad's hair was gelled spiky and he was wearing his favorite batman light up shoes with new jeans and a green button down shirt and black vest.

Athena had her hair in a French braid wearing a green dress with black polka dots and black flats.

"You guys look great. Brad, son you are one handsome boy," Ares grinned holding his arms to the boy.

Brad jumped off the last three steps into his father's arms happily. Athena bent down and picked Hermione up as the toddler wrapped around her torso tightly.

"Well let's get going. Got to show off these adorable kids," Ares stated heading into the living room to the hearth.

"Don't forget the soot spell. I don't want the kids messy till after lunch," Athena stated waving her wand over herself and Emily.

"Yeah right. We don't want to make mama lion mad do we?" Ares laughed waving his wand over his son.

"No sir," Brad laughed.

* * *

"I'm really glad you two came today," Minerva replied sitting on the swing by her daughter.

"Well it is Mother's Day and we agree you've done nothing wrong," Athena stated as she turned from watching the children playing in the backyard to her mother. Minerva sighed looking at her daughter.

"In any event the children looked very cute today," Minerva stated changing the subject.

"Yes," Athena smiled turning back to the children.

She waved at her nieces and nephews and daughter as they ran around playing. Emily saw her mother waving and came running up to her.

"Hi mummy!" Emily smiled.

"Hi baby," Athena grinned pulling her daughter on her lap as she and Minerva gently moved the swing.

"This is for you," Emily stated holding a pansy up to her mother.

"Aww thank you sweetie. I'll put it right here," Athena stated sticking the flower behind her ear.

"Emily did you pick my flowers again?" Minerva asked.

"No," Emily shook her head.

"Where'd you get the flower?" Minerva asked.

"I uh….I found it," Emily smiled sweetly and held another to Minerva, "This one's for you."

"Come on mum can you really get mad at such a sweet face?" Athena asked turning Emily to keep looking at Minerva.

Minerva sighed rolling her eyes as she stood and walked over to where her husband and sons were grilling.

"Am I in trouble?" Emily asked frowning.

"No you aren't. You are my little angel," Athena stated kissing her daughter's head.

"I love you mummy," Emily smiled.

"I love you angel," Athena smiled. Emily kissed her mother's check and wrapped herself around her mother as they continued to swing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CH 10: Bed Time**_

"Bath time!" Athena called from the kitchen as she finished washing the dishes.

Ares and the kids were in the living room playing _Old Maid_.

"Aww man," Brad pouted, "I don't wanna take a bath."

"We have to get clean. We aren't vaga…va…"

"Vagabonds Emily," Ares laughed, "You love to use your mummy's words don't you?"

Emily smiled, "I want to be smart!"

"I don't want a bath," Brad stated.

"How about a shower with dad?" Ares asked gathering the cards and putting them away.

"Um…okay!" Brad nodded raising his arms as Ares picked him up.

"You think mummy will let me bath with her?" Hermione asked.

"She does anything for you rug rat," Ares smirked as he took her tiny hand and went into the kitchen.

"Well?" Athena asked looking at her brother.

"Brad wants daddy and Emily wants mummy," Ares laughed.

"Come on baby. Bubble bath and you can play with your bathtub paints," Athena smiled picking her daughter up.

"Yay!" Emily squealed as the two adults headed upstairs.

* * *

"All right shut the eyes little man," Ares stated squirting the shampoo on his son's head.

Brad shut his eyes tight scrunching his face as his father held him. Ares scrubbed the little boy's head before standing under the running water and rinsing him off.

"Daddy how come we live with Aunt Thea?" Brad asked as his father washed him.

"Why not? Don't you like Aunt Thea?" Ares asked.

"Yeah…but why do we live with her? Did we come when mum died?" Brad asked.

"Yes we did," Ares nodded, "We came because she needed someone and so did I. It's very hard to raise a kid alone bud."

"Oh…okay," Brad nodded as the shower was turned off and Ares stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and then one around his son.

* * *

Athena washed her daughter's hair as the girl painted a picture with her special bathtub paints. The paints always washed off with water so it wasn't ruining anything. They worked as soap as well.

"Mummy will I get a baby brother or sister?" Emily asked.

"I don't know…maybe one day. But aren't you happy with Cousin Brad?" Athena asked, "Close your eyes."

Emily shut her eyes as her mother dumped water over her head rinsing her hair.

"Yeah," Emily nodded turning to look at her mother, "Can I have milk and sleep with you?"

"Ugh you are so clingy," Athena rolled her eyes as she smiled and tickled the girl. Emily laughed splashing in the water.

Athena climbed out of the tub and dried off wrapping a towel around her hair and putting on her bathrobe. She grabbed one of her fluffy towels and bent over the draining tub picking the three year old up and setting her on the ground rubbing her down with the towel to dry her. She then put a tiny robe just like hers around the girl.

"All right run to your room and pick out some pajamas," Athena smiled.

"Okay mummy," Hermione smiled running off.

Athena was tying off her night time braid when her daughter entered dragging her favorite teddy bear and pajamas.

"There you are," Athena smiled turning away from her mirror.

"I couldn't reached. I had to get Uncle Ares to help," Emily explained.

"All right let me get a hair tie and brush. Go on and get on the bed," Athena smiled. Emily crawled on the bed and sat sweetly.

Her mother came over and sat behind her as the girl stood. Athena dressed the girl for the night then sat the child back down and braided her hair before they snuggled in bed together the teddy bear by Athena and Emily once again in her lap.

"Mummy will you sing to me?" Emily asked.

Athena smiled as she guided Emily to lie in her arms as she unbuttoned her top and allowed her daughter to latch on to a breast and suckle. As the girl drank milk Athena hummed softly caressing the girl's cheek and sang a Celtic lullaby of magic and child play.

* * *

"And the mighty dragon gobbled the knight easily and chuckled after his snack asking who was next! And this will continue tomorrow night," Ares ended shutting the fairy tale book.

"Aww really?" Bradford whined.

"Really kid. Sleep tight and don't let the bugs bite," Ares grinned as he tucked his son in and kissed his head.

"Okay. Love you dad," Brad yawned as his eyes shut.

"I love you to kid," Ares smiled slipping the boys glasses off his face and setting them on the table by the bed as he waked out and shut off the light shutting the door behind him and heading to bed himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CH 11: Groceries and A little Scare**_

"Why do we do so much stuff the muggle way?" four year old Bradford McGonagall asked.

"Because we like muggles," Ares answered as he pulled into the parking lot of the store complex.

Athena sat in the front passenger seat with large purple rhinestone sunglasses on as she wrote on a shopping list.

"I want those Oreo cookies but with the blue cream in them cause it's Easter," Brad stated watching his aunt.

His aunt was one of the few women he knew he loved and possibly couldn't live without. She had been his mother since before he could remember and though sometimes he wanted his dad to get remarried or they at least move a bit away from her and her daughter; Brad knew he'd miss his Aunt far too much.

"I make no promises Brad. They may not have them," Athena answered.

"If they do can we?" Brad asked.

"I make no promises," Athena repeated.

"I hate it when you say that," Brad pouted in the back crossing his arms.

Indeed when ever his aunt said_ I make no promises_ it was like gambling when trying to figure out what she'd do.

"Aha here's a good spot," Ares stated whipping his truck into the parking spot.

"Okay Em you and I are going to get the food," Athena stated as she slid out and opened the door to the back passenger seat of the cab where Brad and Emily were fastened in their safety seats.

"Okay mummy," Emily nodded raising her arms as her mother unbuckled her and lifted her out setting her on the ground.

"That means you and I have to go find a new set of furniture for the library," Ares stated helping his son out of the car.

"Right!" Brad nodded taking his father's hand as the truck was locked and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Athena entered the grocery store and grabbed one of the carts as Emily grabbed one of the tiny kid carts the store always had.

"Right let's get this going. We're supposed to bring potato salad and eggs to Granny's house right?" Athena asked.

"Uh….right," Emily nodded after a bit of thought. Athena smiled as she grabbed a few can goods and went on to the fruit.

"Brad doesn't like kiwis and apples mummy," Emily frowned watching her mother.

"No he doesn't but you and I do," Athena stated. She sat the apples in Emily's bugging.

"Just because he likes to rot his teeth doesn't not mean we do right?" Athena asked.

"Right," Emily nodded then bit her lip, "but we do get candies and cookies right?"

"What kind of McGonagall would I be if I didn't," Athena stated.

* * *

"Brad? Brad where'd you go!? Brad?" Ares panicked looking around and not seeing his son anywhere.

"Here daddy," a tiny voice stated.

Ares looked over two rows of chair and sighed in relief when he saw is son lying on a brown leather couch.

"You scared me don't wander off," Ares stated pulling the boy close and kissing his head.

"But daddy I knew where I was," Bradford stated.

"But I didn't and I have to," Ares explained.

"Oh am I in trouble?" Brad asked lip quivering.

"No sweetie but stay close to me okay," Ares smiled. Bradford smiled and nodded kissing his daddy.

"Right now did you like this couch for the study?" Ares asked.

"I likes it for the TV room," Brad stated.

Ares shook his head, "We've got one for that room. We're trying to redo the study for me and mama lion."

"Mama Lion wouldn't like it then. She'd be a mad cat and not kiss you," Brad stayed assuredly.

"Well we better hurry and find one she'd like. I like mama lion's kisses don't you cub?" Ares asked standing with Brad in his arms.

"Yes," Brad nodded as they headed deeper into the furniture store.

* * *

Athena rounded a corner and took a breath as they came to the candies and cookies. Emily came after her mother and squealed happily for though she'd happily ate what mummy said….she preferred the junk Brad and Uncle Ares ate all the time.

Athena went along gathering the cookies and candy they usually did then she saw Emily jumping up and down clapping excitedly.

"What have you found angel?" Athena asked rolling toward the girl.

"The Oreo cookies Brad wants! And look they have yellow cream too," Emily exclaimed.

"Oh? Well how about you choose which Oreos we take home," Athena smiled.

Emily looked at the two sets of cookies for a long while before she put her hands on both and turned her head at her mother.

"Hmmm okay," Athena grinned as the girl happily tossed both packs in her kiddie cart.

"I think that's everything. Let's go check out," Athena stated.

"Okay," Emily nodded.

* * *

"Look there they are," Ares stated waving as he saw Athena pushing her loaded cart with Emily on her hip as she crossed the parking lot.

"I see I see," Brad shouted waving and jumping up and down in the back of the truck.

"Hey guys how was furniture shopping?" Athena asked as she reached the truck readjusting Emily on her hip.

"We founded stuffs. It's coming next week," Brad stated as Ares was loading the groceries into the large tool box in the back of his truck.

"That's good," Athena nodded.

"Oh Brad we gots dyes for eggs and ….and we gotted the Oreos!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yay!" Brad cheered.

"All right all right come on little man we've got to get you strapped in," Ares laughed holding his hands to his son.

Brad catapulted into his dad's arms as both parents strapped their kids into their car seats as the adults got in the front and they were off. They stopped at a McDonald's and got food to eat when they got home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CH12: Easter at the Grandparents**_

"I got it ma!" a tall man with short slicked back ebony hair and beady black eyes shouted as he walked down the hall and opened the front door.

"Oh look what the cat drug in," the man sneered standing in the door way. He was wearing black dress shoes and slacks with a blood red dress shirt and black robe.

"Hades!" Athena squealed and jumped in her big brother's arms.

"Came down off your mountain to see the lessers mate?" Ares asked entering with the kids and the food and eggs.

"I could say the same for you two," Hades smirked.

"Are your kids here too?" Athena asked letting him go finally.

Hades was the only other brother she loved and adored as much as Ares; maybe Ares a shade more.

"Oh yeah they're here. Wulfiric brought his girlfriend," Hades rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Hades where's grandpa?" Brad asked.

"In the kitchen counting eggs. You and Emily go on in with your baskets," Hades stated still holding his sister.

"Okay bye!" the two kids shouted running off with their baskets.

"Girlfriend eh?" Ares smirked.

Hades nodded sighing.

"So who all is playing in the hunt?" Athena asked.

"Aristeus, Bianca, Brianna, Sam, Es, your two, and oh yeah Conner," Hades counted as they started toward the kitchen themselves.

"Who's Conner?" Ares asked.

"Wulfiric's girlfriend's son. Yeah she has a two year old kid!" Hades exclaimed.

"Well stranger things have happened," Ares shrugged as they entered the kitchen and saw Emily modeling her new Easter dress.

"That's very pretty Emily," Albus chuckled.

He sat at the long table in the kitchen surrounded by baskets and multicolored Easter eggs. Bradford was sitting on his lap.

"Thank you and I match mummy!" Emily stated running to her mummy and pulling Athena forward.

Albus chuckled seeing his daughter and her children both wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with a lace flower trip and sky blue sashes around their waists. Athena wore matching blue pumps while Emily had matching blue buckled shoes.

"You two are the prettiest witches for sure," Albus nodded.

"Funny I thought mum was the prettiest," Hades stated as Minerva came in from behind the two men wearing a red sleeveless dress and black heels.

"No she's the most gorgeous right grandpa?" Brad asked.

"From the mouths of babes speaks honesty," Albus chuckled patting Brad's head.

"Oh please," Minerva rolled her eyes blushing.

"Come on mum you know you look great!" Ares grinned as Hades took his mother's hand and spun her around the kitchen.

"H-Hades stop it! Control yourself," Minerva shrilled laughing.

"I cannot help it ma you are so light on your pretty little feet," Hades chuckled as he lifted her and spun her around.

"Hades you put me down this instant!" Minerva stated glaring with a smile on her face as she slapped his shoulders.

"Oh all right," Hades sighed setting the woman down.

"Right now you boys go with your father and hide the eggs. Athena kids you come with me," Minerva stated.

Everyone nodded going to their duties.

* * *

"Okay the two to find the large golden eggs will win. Ready…Set…Go!" Poseidon shouted raising his hands in the air.

Poseidon was the sixth born child and working to be a potion's master. He was twenty-two, tall and thin with long auburn hair in a ponytail, a goatee, and beady grey eyes. He was wearing grey slacks and black dress shoes with a black long sleeved dress shirt and black thin square framed glasses on his nose.

The children cheered and raced off the back porch into the yard after the eggs.

"Ah memories," Hermes sighed watching his siblings, nieces, and nephews.

Hermes was the seventh of nine and was nineteen going to school for journalism. He was of medium size and height with short blonde hair and mischievous grey eyes wearing jeans, sneakers, and a blue dress shirt.

"Poor old man," Ares laughed giving his little brother a noogie.

"Oi watch the hair watch the hair!" Hermes growled jerking from his brother's grip.

The other siblings and in-laws or dates laughed with each other as Minerva and Albus cuddled in the swing together.

"AGGGHHH!" a child's scream pierced through the happy atmosphere.

"Emily!" Athena whispered recognizing her daughter's cry as she jumped off the porch and out of her heels running towards the family tool shed.

Hades and Ares were nipping at her heels while Albus and the other sons were just behind.

"Emily!" Athena shouted as she found the little girl and her youngest sister staring ashen face at the ground.

Athena gasped as all the men rammed into her. Lying there on the ground before the girls were three rather large and black half snake half dog like creatures snarling and snapping at the two girls. The creatures had the torso and legs of a dog with a snake's tail and snake fangs in the dog's head.

The woman and seven men quickly through themselves back around the corner and out of the animals' sights.

"Bloody hell dad what are those things?" Hermes hissed.

"They're Romanian Sharpers," Apollo hissed quietly.

He was tall and well built with shoulder length blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He was thirty-eight and wearing nice jeans and a rock band t-shirt and tennis shoes. He was an astrologist/ astronomist.

"What do we do?" Poseidon asked.

"There venom is deadly and they move like lightening. We should ambush and confuse them," Apollo stated.

"Right then. Thea you Hades and Ares stay here. The rest of you follow me," Albus stated as he drew his wand and started around to the other side of the shed.

"Em? Emily, Aphrodite can you girls hear me?" Athena called from the other side of the shed.

"Mummy! Mummy help!" "Sissy please!" two panicked voices cried.

"It's okay. It's okay girls. We're going to get you. You have to be quiet and calm can you do that?" Athena asked.

"Yeah" the two cried.

Hades peered around the shed and saw the girls trembling and the other men peering from behind the animals as an idea hit him.

"Right. Ares you and I run at the Sharpers with Da and the others. Athena grabs the girls and apparate got it?" Hades asked.

The twins nodded as Ares got in front of his sister pulling his wand out. Hades mouthed counting to three as he and Ares ran out shouting like maniacs shooting at the creatures. The other men came from behind doing the same thing. Athena ran toward the girls wrapping her arms around their waists and popping away to the bottom step of the back porch.

"Aphrodite!" Minerva gasped rushing and grabbing her daughter as Athena was checking Emily for wounds.

"What's happened? Thea what's going on?" Rhea asked seeing the sparks fly at the shed.

"Three Romanian Sharpers were by the shed! The guys attacked them," Athena exclaimed holding Emily close to her.

"Oh Dite," Minerva cried kissing her baby several times and hugging her tight.

"I'm okay mummy. Thea and daddy and the brothers saved me," Aphrodite stated.

"I hope there okay," Rhea frowned.

Minutes later the men came back to the house a little bruised but fine having killed all three creatures and gotten rid of them. Happily the family was able to continue their gathering.


	13. Chapter 13

**_CH 13: First Day_**

"This is it," Ares grinned as he pulled the truck in front of the little school.

Today would be Emily and Bradford's first day of kindergarten. They were going to Elsa's Primary in Godric's Hollow which was for the magical children of the village.

The muggles and magicals of the family got along quite well but went to different schools on the simple agreement that muggles really didn't want to deal with accidental magic should a child get angry or upset.

"Do you have your lunches?" Athena asked as she kneeled in front of the kids as she fixed their hair and coats one last time.

"Yep," Brad nodded.

"Thea…Thea baby stop it," Ares stated pulling her up and wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

Athena looked a little teary eyed at the children.

"GO on kids and have fun! We'll be here at three on the dot," Ares smiled.

"Kay. Bye!" the children smiled running to the door.

"Love you mum."

"Love you dad."

"Love you kids!" the two waved.

They waited till all the children at entered the school before getting back in the truck and driving off.

"Ares I…" Athena started then trailed off.

Ares smiled taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I'll park two blocks away," he stated.

She sniffed and smiled at him squeezing his hand.

The couple parked in a parking lot a few blocks from the school and snuck behind a dumpster before a crow and dove took their place flying to the school and perching on a tree.

* * *

"Okay kids I want you to draw me a picture of what you see at home," the teacher; Miss Appleby, clapped happily.

Brad sat at a table with a bunch of little boys. One was a boy with ruddy brown hair and blue eyes sitting by him. The boy's name was Tyler Graves.

"Hey what's that?" Tyler asked looking over at Bradford's work.

"Um this is my house in the morning," Brad stated.

The picture was of two kids; a boy and girl, sitting at a table with forks. By the stove was a man kissing a woman. All the people were stick figures.

"Oh is that your mum and dad?" Tyler asked.

"Sort of. It's my dad and aunt. My mum died when I was a baby," Brad stated continuing his drawing.

Over at another table Emily was drawing her and her mother in the garden taking daisies and making crowns out of them.

"You're mum looks nice," a girl with blonde curls and red eyes stated.

"She's the best," Emily nodded, "she can do almost anything!"

"I wish my mum did. She just sits listening to the WWN and drinks fire whiskey," the girl sighed.

Her name was Guinevere Crabbe; she didn't look like the other Crabbes Emily knew but she seemed nice enough.

"My mummy doesn't like fire whiskey….but she drinks wine sometimes," Emily stated. Guinevere nodded and returned to her picture.

* * *

The two birds watched the two dark haired children till ten minutes before three in the afternoon when they flew back to the parking lot dumpster and morphed into two tall ebony haired people.

"Oh they looked like they had so much fun," Athena sighed as they climbed in the truck and drove to the school.

"They did actually. They're going to be great love you'll see," he nodded as they parked in front of the school with several other parents' cars and brooms.

Emily and Brad ran out of school as the bell rang and ran straight to their parents after saying good bye to their friends.

"Oh mummy! Mummy it was so much fun! I made friends and I drewed this picture!" Emily exclaimed holding her picture up.

"Oh it's beautiful my little artist. It's going on the fridge," Athena smiled.

"Mine too?" Brad asked leaning over to her and showing his.

"Of course! I won't forget my little buddy," Athena winked as they all got in the truck and headed off for home.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CH 14: Birthday FUN**_

"Okay one…two…three…Happy Birthday baby!" Ares shouted as he removed his hands from Athena's eyes as the family stood outside of their home.

It was February and there was still know on the ground but there in their little driveway was a bright cherry red Volkswagen with a purple bow on top of it. Ares' truck was parked on the curb.

"Oh Ares….oh it's so cute!" Athena squealed and turned wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips sweetly.

"I'm glad you like it. I know we said my truck was good enough on our salaries…but what the hell you deserve a treat mama lion," he grinned.

"Oh…oh Ares this is going to make my gift to you so stupid," Athena stated looking teary eyed.

"No it won't…what is it?" he asked.

She sighed and went to the garage. She came back out of the door a few minutes later with a tiny box she handed to her brother as the children kept playing with the snow still on the ground. Ares grinned and opened the box to find a beautiful gold pocket watch with a dove and crow etched on the front.

Inside were the numbers in big roman numerals and the flip side of the clock showed Athena, Emily, and Brad and their where abouts. All were pointed to home. On the back of the watch read: _You are mine and I yours. We are there for each other always. Love, Thea_

"I love it it's perfect! It's just great now I can know where everyone is when I'm not home," Ares grinned kissing her head.

She smiled at him before they were hit by snowballs.

"Oh…oh it's on!" Ares growled as he jumped off the porch and chased the six year olds.

"Agh! No!" the two kids shouted laughing as they dashed off.

The family spent a wonderful day in the snow building a big snowman family they decorated to look like each other and had a grand snowball fight before Athena had everyone come in for hot chocolate.

"Brad what are you doing with that?" Ares laughed holding the door open as his son came in with a snowball.

"Today was awesome. I want to keep it till next year," Brad stated.

"Okay will stick it in the freezer," Ares smiled as they entered the kitchen and put the snowball on a plate that they stuck in the back of the freezer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening eating birthday cake and drinking hot chocolate while watching movies.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CH15: Getting Ready for the Sleep Over**_

"Our first sleep over! This will be fun!" Emily exclaimed as she, Brad, Tyler, and Guinevere sat under a tree at recess.

It was the last day before Easter break and the four six year olds were excited.

Guin especially because it meant she got away from her mummy and daddy. They only liked her big brother Vincent after all.

"Yeah mum said she was going to get a bunch of new movies for us," Brad added.

"I thought she was your aunt," Tyler frowned.

"Well yeah but she's raised me so she's practically my mum," Brad stated.

"Anyway …" but Emily's statement was cut off as the school bell rang to come back in.

* * *

"And so we end another day hear at Kaliko Way. I'm Wizard Ranger Rhett apparating out," Ares spoke into the microphone as western music began to play.

"Good job Ares another great episode," Trent Williams nodded.

He was the head of children programs for the Wizarding Wireless Network. Ares had gotten a job as the Wizard Ranger Rhett Hamm who went all over the UK having different western orientated adventures.

"Thanks for that you got my check mate?" Ares asked taking his headphones off.

"Yes I do," Trent laughed handing the envelope to his friend and employee. "So how are Thea and the kids?"

"Fantastic. Brad's such an athlete and little Emily is so smart," Ares beamed, "Thea is doing really good with her portraits in Diagon Alley and every Saturday she comes down from her studio and sits by the joke shop doing caricatures."

"I'm glad you guys are back in our world. You two were great friends," Trent stated as the man left the radio control room.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later. We're letting the kids have a sleep over this whole weekend and I promised Thea I'd go to the bank for us and then grab some take out," Ares stated.

"Okay. Yeah don't forget that convention on in May," Trent stated.

"Right see ya Monday," Ares nodded grabbing his coat as he headed out of the radio station.

* * *

Ares climbed the steps of the building in Diagon Alley up to where Athena's studio was. He saw the door open which meant she was finalizing a sale so he went ahead in.

The studio was the size of any studio office. She had all sorts of sketches and colors everywhere and though the room looked like a tornado had swept through Athena knew where everything was and could find anything in her room fast.

He looked around and saw her by her easel as an elderly wizard couple stared at a portrait of themselves. It was not a wizarding painting for the people weren't moving; but still it was perfect. The woman was in her chair smiling and her husband behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Well what do you think?" Athena asked seeing her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"You're very talented Mrs. Lucen," the woman smiled.

"Yes we'll pay double your price," the man stated, "It's not even charmed and it looks like we're alive."

"No no double. Just the regular price please," Athena smiled.

"Personally I think you under priced it but all right," the old man nodded handing her a small bag of gold.

"You let me worry about that Mr. Carter. You just enjoy your painting and refer me to friends," Athena winked as she put a lightweight charm on the frame, wrapped it in purple clothe, and then gave it to the man.

"We most certainly will," the woman smiled at the girl and left with her husband smiling at Ares as they left.

"Did my baby make another sell?" Ares asked.

"She did. More than one actually," Athena grinned handing him three bags of gold.

"My what a busy bee," Ares chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Go to the bank nut job," Athena laughed kissing his lips. He kissed her back and left.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CH 16: Pizza Town**_

The school bell rang for the students to leave school at 3 as usual. Emily, Brad, Tyler, and Guinevere gathered all their things including Ty and Guin's duffle bags and head out of the building.

"Man your mum's always on time Em," Tyler whistled.

Athena stood outside of her bug waving at the children smiling. She was wearing a buttercup yellow dress with a white sash that matched Emily's.

"Why do you two always dress alike?" Guinevere asked.

"I like to dress like her," the six year old shrugged as they headed to the woman.

"Hi baby how was school?" Athena smiled hugging her daughter.

"It was great! I love school it's so much fun," Emily beamed.

"Fantastic," Athena smiled tapping the girl's nose. "You kids ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am," the four nodded as Athena opened the boot of her car.

She loaded the kids' bags as they climbed into the back seat. Once she was back in the driver's seat she lowered the hood of her car and was off with the four kids singing something they learned at school all the way home.

* * *

"Mummy? Mummy where are you," Emily called from her mother's bedroom.

Last night the kids had slept in the living room pigging out and watching movies. Today they weren't sure what to do as Guinevere and Tyler were supposed to stay till Monday morning when Ares would drive them home.

"Mummy!" Emily called starting to panic.

"What!? What's is it is someone hurt?" Athena asked rushing out of her bathroom her hair dripping with a towel around her.

"No…I couldn't find you," Emily stated.

Athena sighed and held her hand to Emily. Emily took it happily following her mother into the bathroom where her mother sat her on the sink.

"Emily you can't scare mummy like that okay," Athena stated.

"But…but I wanted to be with you," Emily pouted.

"I know you always want me in your eyesight. But the fact is baby mummy does need some adult time," Athena stated.

"Okay," Emily sighed putting her head down.

"Good girl," Athena nodded kissing her daughter's head, "Now go pick out some town clothes. Uncle Ares and I are taking you four to Pizza Town and then some Mini Golf."

"Oh goodie!" Emily smiled as her mother set her back down and she raced off.

* * *

Thirty minutes later four kids and two adults were on their way to London for a day of fun. They arrived at Pizza Town and order one extra large plain cheese pizza. As the group watched they watched the Pizza Town cars dance on the stage singing the Pizza Town song.

"And remember kids to play those games and get tickets for the prizes in the back!" the taxi cab chuckled and left the stage.

"Yeah Dad can we play the games? I want some of those parachute guys!" Brad stated.

"I could by those at the store," Ares chuckled.

"But the games are funner," Tyler pointed out.

"That's not a word Tyler but I agree," Athena nodded, "We'll split up. Ares you take the boys and I'll take the girls. And two hours of playing will meet back here and divide the tickets so everyone is equal got it?" she stated.

"Yep," the boys nodded.

"Good," Athena smiled as a waitress came over and gave them two big containers of tokens.

Ares took one and Athena the other as they split off with the kids and went to the games.

"We'll get the most tickets. Mum's the best at these games," Emily whispered to Guinevere.

"Really? I've never been here before," Guin stated.

"Well it's a muggle place," Emily stated.

Guinevere nodded thinking that she liked some muggle things.

* * *

"Aha! Twenty tickets!" Tyler exclaimed proudly as the stream shot out of the slot on the punching game.

"Great job," Ares nodded as they heard siren bells going off on the other side of the room.

The boys looked and gawked as they watched Emily and Guinevere jumping around happily as Athena kept sticking coins in a light game. She'd watch it intently and pres a button each time getting the highest numbers lit up.

"She did it again!" Brad gawked.

"How's she doing that?" Tyler asked.

"Very good eyesight and reflexes," Ares laughed, "bright side guys is that we did say we're sharing the tickets."

"Oh yeah," the boys grinned nodding.

The three boys headed over to the girls were a crowd was already gathering watching Athena's progress.

After ten minutes the came completely stopped because it ran out of tickets.

"Wow great job!" the taxi cab stated loudly. He came over with two of the pizza workers. They had a camera and a large stuffed panther.

"We've never had anyone clean out the light machine before," the taxi chuckled, "What's your name little lady?"

"Athena," she answered eyeing them suspiciously.

"You earned a spot on the wall Athena and this congratulatory panther," the taxi stated as one of the people handed her the cat.

"Do we get to keep the tickets?" Brad asked.

"Yes you do…and who are you kids?" the taxi asked.

"My daughter Emily, her friend Guin, my nephew Brad, and his friend Tyler. And this is my brother Ares," Athena said introducing everyone.

"Great. Let's get you all in the picture then," the taxi grinned standing by Athena and putting his arm rather low on her hip.

Ares growled lowly as Athena squeezed his hand tightly. The kids crowded around and smiled as the camera went off.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CH17: Visit to Malfoy Manor**_

"That was a great weekend mummy," Emily stated following her mother up to her studio in Diagon Alley.

"It was fun," Athena nodded unlocking the door and entering.

Emily and Brad were out of school for the week and their parents still had to work so they went with them.

"What are we doing today?" Emily asked.

"Uh actually we're not staying today. I'm just picking up some supplies and then we're off to Malfoy Manor," Athena stated.

"Oh okay," Emily nodded.

After gathering her books Athena left with her daughter by apparation to Malfoy Manor. They walked up to the large mansion and knocked on the door.

An elf answered looking up at them.

"We're here for the Malfoys. I'm Athena Lucen the painter," Athena stated.

The elf nodded and led the two in the house. Athena followed with Emily clinging to the back of her dress.

"Masters the paint lady be hers master," the elf stated entering the large and dark sitting room.

"Get out of here," a pale blond man stated kicking the elf.

The creature whimpered and popped away.

"Athena?" the man asked standing and coming toward her.

"Yes sir. I believe you are Lucius Malfoy? My mother spoke of you," Athena nodded.

"Mother?" Lucius asked.

"Minerva McGonagall," Athena shrugged.

"I see," Lucius nodded and raised an eyebrow at the child, "And she is?"

"She's my daughter. Emily say hello to Mr. Malfoy," Athena stated.

"H-hi," Emily waved shyly.

"Come on then. We want a painting of my son and wife. You are capable of wizard paintings?" Lucius asked, "We're only hiring you because you're cheap."

"No worries I can paint muggle and wizarding," Athena stated.

"Right," Lucius sighed going into a library were a pale boy and his mother sat.

"This is Narcissa and Draco. I expect it to be the best and done in two days," Lucius stated and walked out.

"Yes sir Mr. Friendly," Athena mumbled rolling her eyes at his retreating form.

She turned and smiled at the woman and teenager.

"Any particular way you want it done?" Athena asked sitting in a chair while Emily stood beside her quietly.

"Yes I want my son to stand beside me," Narcissa stated.

"Can't you do that without me getting up?" Draco frowned.

"Yes I can. I'll just get some sketches done and I'll start the painting at my studio. I'll have it finished in no time," Athena stated.

The mother and son said nothing returning to their reading.

* * *

Brad laughed at his dad as he stayed behind the switch board with Trent.

"You like that joke?" Trent asked smirking.

"Yeah dad's funny," Brad nodding watch his father do all the voices to his radio show.

"He's a hoot alright," Trent nodded.

Brad watched his dad's friend changed the sound and added a few effects.

"So is your aunt still single?" Trent asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want to go out with anyone. She says she has what she wants with me and Emily," Brad stated.

"Uh-huh," Trent nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CH18: Night Interrupted **_

"A night out with no kids! Praise to mother!" Ares laughed beating a rhythm on his steering wheel as he drove away from the restaurant he and Athena had just eaten at.

"Yeah it's nice but I miss the kids," Athena stated.

"Me too," Ares admitted, "How about after the movie we'll go get them a surprise?"

"Emily needs a new stuffed animal," Athena nodded.

"Do you ever think we coddle too much?" Ares asked as they sat at a stop light.

"Maybe since Emily always has separation anxiety from me…but at least I know she needs me and wants me around. Did we ever need mum and dad?" Athena asked as the truck went off again.

"No we didn't. We had Hades because he was always so mad at mama for screwing him over," Ares stated.

"She didn't intentionally want him to be a Riddle Ares she was raped," Athena stated.

"She played 'I hate you go away' which in psycho words means 'Merlin I want you so bad' she should have known better," Ares stated parking half a block from the movie theater.

"She was a child after all," Athena stated.

"You were a child and you were scorned by HER. Gran never did that to mum she kept everything secret," Ares stated.

"True," Athena nodded, "Then there's dad who ignores all of us until we do something he doesn't approve of."

"Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on us," Ares stated pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Yeah…yeah you're right," Athena nodded as they entered the theater.

* * *

Minerva entered the guest room and laid a sleeping Emily down beside Brad tucking them in tightly.

"This is how Ares and Athena started," Albus said from the door, "you letting them sleep in the bed."

"Albus," Minerva hissed pushing him out of the room and shutting the down.

"It's the truth," Albus stated.

"No…no it's not," Minerva shook her head walking back to the front of the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus asked following.

"Hades told me something a few months ago…oh never mind," Minerva sighed.

"Never mind what?" Albus asked.

"You wouldn't get it Albus so drop it. I mean it before you push them away again," Minerva snapped as she sat down and opened a book.

* * *

"Ha oh man Robin Williams is funny," Ares laughed heartily as they walked out of the theater and down the street. He loosely entwined his hand with Athena's.

"Apparently to you. All I could hear was you laughing the whole time," Athena snorted.

"I can't help it. The man is good. My role model," Ares stated.

"Which is why you make me watch all his movies," Athena stated.

"You make me watch all those Maggie Smith movies," Ares shrugged.

"Hey," she snapped pulling away from him and stopping, "Maggie Smith is the absolute best actress in the history of the world! She is comedy, drama, romance, and has the best wit of anybody I know!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry I made fun of your idol. Forgive me?" he asked.

She pouted and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh I guess," she sighed and closed her eyes hugging him tightly as he kissed her head.

It was then the couple heard faint groaning and crying. They broke apart staring into the alley they were in front of.

"What was that?" Ares asked.

"Come on," Athena said softly pulling him into the alley.

Ares followed his sister cursing her cat curiosity as they went deeper into the darkness. He pulled a tiny flash light from his jacked and flicked it on revealing a badly beaten and heavily pregnant woman behind a dumpster.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," Athena gasped as she ran away from the alley.

Ares knelt by the women setting the flash light so it angled on her.

"Hey I'm Ares what's your name?" he asked softly.

"Uh…Brandi," the woman coughed.

"Okay Brandi my sister went to call for an ambulance. Can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked looking at her injuries.

"Aggh…I don't know," the woman screamed.

"Are you in labor?" Ares asked watching her.

"I-I think," she moaned.

"They said they were on their way," Athena called running back into the alley and kneeling in front of the woman.

"Thea she's in labor you need to check on her progress," Ares stated taking the first aid kit his sister had gotten from their car.

"Are you two doctors?" the woman whispered faintly as Athena raised her dress.

Athena shut her eyes trying to still her stomach at all the blood and cut and damage done. There was no way this woman would live if she gave birth vaginally and the baby was already crowning.

"No but our sister is and she gives us crash courses in first aid and stuff sometimes," Ares stated.

"Ares she as to push," Athena stated.

"Okay I'll hold you up Brandi. Come on let's have a baby," Ares said climbing behind the woman.

"Come on now Brandi," Athena stated, "We're right here with you."

"Okay," Brandi nodded and cried as she pushed.

It took only a few pushes and the baby was out. It was a little boy.

"He's okay. It's a boy!" Athena stated as two emergency techs came running into the alley.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CH 19: New Baby**_

Athena and Ares sat together in the waiting room of an Edinburgh hospital. Both were dirty and covered in Brandi's blood but they refused to do anything till they knew what happened to the woman and her baby. They had called their mother and told her they wouldn't pick up the children tomorrow sometime. They didn't tell her why just that something had come up and they'd be late.

"What do you think?" Ares asked.

"No way she survived…I hope the baby is okay though," Athena stated.

The couple heard footsteps approaching and they looked up to see a doctor with a mask around his neck.

"How are they?" Ares asked as he stood grasping his sister's hand.

"She's not good. She's awake and in the ICU asking for you two. We don't expect anything we did you help," the doctor sighed.

"Can we see her?" Athena asked.

The doctor nodded and led the way back through the double swinging doors. They followed him to a tiny room where the woman lay with tubes all over her breathing heavily behind an oxygen mask.

"I'll give you a few minutes," the doctor stated walking out.

"Hey Brandi," Ares smiled as he and Athena came to her left side.

"I…I wanted to tell you something," she gasped.

"What?" Ares asked.

"I'm a witch," she sighed, "My name….is Brandi…Brandi Malden."

"You're a witch?" Athena blinked.

The woman nodded.

"That's okay," Ares stated, "we are too."

"Will…will you…you take my baby?" she asked.

"You mean adopt it?" Ares asked.

She nodded and her eyes closed as the heart monitored flat lined.

Several people came running in to see what should be done as Ares and Athena quietly left. They headed to the nursery and peered in the window.

"That's him," Athena stated pointing to a baby in the back.

"How do you know?" Ares asked.

"I never forget a face," Athena stated.

Ares laughed kissing her head and pulling her close.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked over the phone.

Rhea watched her husband intently as he talked to her little sister.

"Well yeah I can get it done by tomorrow but I mean…." Brian sighed scratching his head, "Okay okay don't do that fast talking thing it gives me a headache."

Rhea laughed at his remark knowing Athena could go ninety miles a minute sometimes.

"Yes okay I'll bring Rhea to see yes. Okay congratulations Thea and I'll see you in the morning. Yes I swear," Brian nodded and hung up the phone.

"She's adopting a child she found on the street?" Rhea asked.

"How did you…never mind. Actually it's a baby. She and Ares found this beat up woman and she died and asked them to take the baby. They're at the hospital I think they're going to check into a hotel or something for the night," Brian stated, "She wants me to handle everything and have she and Ares as the parents."

"Can you do that when they aren't married?" Rhea asked.

"It'll take some maneuvering but I can do it," Brian nodded, "And get this. The woman was a witch so the baby probably is too."

"Amazing. We thought they'd never have kids and here they have three," Rhea laughed as the couple went to their bedroom.

"Yeah it's something," Brian nodded.

* * *

Three days after Brandi died Athena and Ares were told they could bring their new baby home. They entered the hospital with their two seven year olds quite happy.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" Emily asked excitedly. She was jumping all over the place clinging to her mother's hand.

"Calm down Emily," Athena stated.

"I'm excited!" Emily stated.

"Right well you're not allowed up to the nursery," Ares stated, "So come on you two and sit with me over here while mama lion goes and gets Jason."

"Jason? Is that his name?" Brad asked as he and his cousin shared one of the big chairs in the waiting room.

"Yes it is. Thea named him Jason Lucien McGonagall," Ares laughed.

* * *

"Oh Athena there you are," a nurse smiled seeing the twenty-nine year old step off the elevator.

"Hi Eleanor," Athena smiled, "Is Jason ready yet?"

"They just took all his IVs out," Eleanor nodded, "Come on we'll go get him."

Athena nodded following the plump old nurse into the nursery they went to a little clear rolling bed where a baby squirmed.

"Jason love guess who came to see you," Eleanor stated lifting the baby out of the bed and handing him to his new mother.

"Hi baby," Athena smiled at the boy. He cooed softly reaching for her long hair.

"How about we give him a quick sponge bath?" Eleanor suggested.

"Yes I'd like that. I brought some clothes for him," Athena nodded.

* * *

"Oh he's precious," Hades daughter squealed taking the tiny baby from Athena. Esmeralda was seventeen and about to finish her last year of Hogwarts in a few months.

Everyone was off on Christmas break. Jason was two weeks old.

"Mind is head Es," Ares stated.

"Oh Ares," Athena sighed.

Emily raised her hands up as Athena picked her daughter up rolling her eyes.

"What's it like having another baby in the house?" Hades laughed.

"Oh it's fine," Ares stated.

"Obviously Athena gets up with the baby," Rhea snorted.

The family laughed as they sat in the living room of their parents' house. Their parents weren't home because they were checking the school wards but all the children were used to being alone without them.

"Where does the baby sleep?" Esmeralda asked.

"Oh we gave Brad my room and turned his into a nursery," Ares stated.

"So you two are sleeping together again?" Poseidon asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Hades snapped standing, "And they shouldn't have to say."

"Always sticking up for the freaks aren't you Voldemort Jr.?" Poseidon hissed.

"Hey let's not start that again," Ares stated standing.

Poseidon and Hades stared at each other several tense second before they lunged at each other and toppled over the couch. The two fought for several minutes before Athena whistled loudly causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Geez Thea," Poseidon hissed.

"Look at you two fighting over DNA. That does not constitute a family. If you keep at this we won't be any better than Father's family or Voldemort himself. We have to stick together. Ares and I know this now and we all need to learn it. All we have is what is here," Athena stated gesturing to those around her.

"She's right," Rhea nodded standing. "We have to stick together. Hades'….DNA donor is not dead we know. He'll be back and we have to keep are army strong."

Those in the room looked solemn as Jason gave his hungry cry.

"Life goes on," Ares laughed as he took the baby and went to make a bottle.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CH 20: Quality Time **_

Emily smiled happily as she got out of school and saw her mother waving at her. She said good bye to her best friend Guinevere and ran over hopping into the tall woman's arms happily.

"Hi mummy!" the eight year old smiled.

"Hello baby girl," Athena laughed as Emily wrapped her legs around Athena's waist. Emily was a slim child and Athena loved holding her.

"So what are you doing here I thought Uncle Ares was picking us up," Emily stated.

"Oh he's coming to get Brad," Athena stated, "But you and I are going to disappear for the weekend."

"Mummy's weekend?" Emily squealed.

Athena nodded rubbing her nose with her daughter's. Emily bounced in her arms so excitedly as Ares pulled up behind the bug honking his horn. Emily waved happily as she watched Brad run to his dad.

"Don't keep the boys up to late," Athena called.

"Yep you got it midnight bed time," Ares nodded.

Athena rolled her eyes as she put Emily in the car and got in the driver's seat speeding off.

It was a blissful late spring day. The sun was out and the top of the car was down allowing the brown and black curls of the two in the car to fly out happily. Emily watched the scenery fly by in the car truly excited. Ever since the new baby came she'd had hardly anytime with her mother and she was glad she'd get this time alone with her.

"Where are we going mummy?" Emily asked after they'd been driving a while.

"I got us a room at a little sea side inn in Cornwall," Athena answered.

"Oooh," Emily grinned turning to see her mother better.

"I figure a little sand and sun is what we two need," Athena smiled.

"I like that," Emily nodded.

* * *

Brad stared at the baby in the swinging seat as Jason stared back at him.

"Dad what do we do with him?" Brad asked. "Uh…well we have to feed him this stuff?" Ares replied coming in the living room with a pizza and baby food jars.

"He doesn't drink milk?" Brad asked.

"Well yeah but Thea's not here to give it to him so he's going to eat this," Ares explained.

"I'd rather have Aunt Thea's milk," Brad stated.

"Unfortunately Aunt Thea is off with little Emily," Ares replied. He sat by the baby chair and opened a can of bananas dipping a baby spoon in it and holding it to Jason.

"Hey he likes it!" Brad stated.

"Of course he's a baby," Ares laughed.

Brad nodded as he turned on the TV and took a slice of pizza from the box.

* * *

"All done," Athena stated as she tied of her daughter's hair.

"Thank you mummy," Emily smiled turning and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"You're welcome baby," Athena laughed as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"I love you mummy," Emily smiled snuggling.

"I love you too baby," Athena smiled warmly kissing her head.

The entire week the two girls spent in out on the beach or around the village getting some quality one on one time that drew them ever closer together.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CH21: Truth**_

"Thea we have to tell them now. They'll go to Hogwarts after the summer," Ares stated.

It was early March and the couple stood in the kitchen staring through a window at the back yard as their eleven year olds played with their two and a half year old.

"I know…I just…I'm afraid what they'll say. They were so scared last time they may blow up at us this time," Athena stated.

"It has to be done. We agreed Thea," Ares stated.

"I know," she sighed.

He smiled as he left the kitchen and he went to call the kids in.

"What's up dad?" Brad asked as they ran over holding Jason's hands.

"Jason you go on into the kitchen mama has a snack for you. Brad and Em go to the living room and wait for us," Ares stated.

"Are we in trouble?" Emily asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"No kids we just need to talk," Ares stated. The two eldest nodded leaving their brother in the kitchen with Athena.

Fifteen minutes later Emily and Brad saw their parents come into the living room and noticed that Athena looked incredibly upset about something.

"Mummy?" Emily asked as she moved to stand.

"No, no Emily stay there," Ares stated setting his sister in a chair across from the kids. Emily nodded slipping back onto the couch.

"Kids we have to explain some things to you so we want you to be quiet and listen okay. You can ask questions after," Ares stated. Both children nodded.

"Right we'll start with you Bradford," Ares nodded, "Eleven years ago you were an eight year old boy named Harry Potter. You were called the boy who lived because you had survived a Voldemort attack that killed your birth parents Lily and James Potter. Albus Dumbledore sent you to live with your aunt and uncle; the Dursleys. They were horrible to you so I took you and with your permission erased everything and turned you back into a baby and gave you a new start at life," Ares stated.

Harry/ Brad gawked at Ares in shock.

"You…I….you….why?" the boy asked.

"I wanted you to have a better life than what you had at the Dursleys. I watched you be abused for eight years Brad and it was more than I care to see. I knew James and Lily wouldn't have liked that," Ares answered.

Emily turned to Athena questioningly. Athena took a deep breathe and began her story.

"Your name was Hermione Jane. Your parents were Anna and Regulus Black some very good friends of mine. They died in an explosion when you were two months old and Albus Dumbledore sent you to live with muggles; Robert and Jane Granger. They never wanted you because you were magic but they were afraid and kept you. I had followed you in silence for eight years before I decided to just pop up on a street and chat with you. I took you and performed the same spell to make you my daughter and give you a fresh start. You see," she stated her blue eyes dark with tears as she smiled, "I have always loved you and I was your young godmother. I was only thirteen so father wouldn't let me have you. But I've always watched and loved you."

"We did what we thought was best," Ares stated, "and we've told you now. You know the truth so you can choose to continue to be our children or we can lift the spell and you can go back to Harry Potter and Hermione Black-Granger."

Of course neither twin would mention to reverse the spell would probably end in their death.

The time clicked by slowly as Emily and Brad or rather Hermione and Harry thought over what Athena and Ares had told them. Athena had left the room to check on Jason and fix supper while Ares stayed in the room reading the paper.

"Did you do the same thing to Jason?" the boy asked.

"No that was completely unforeseen. We helped a woman in trouble and she gave us her baby when she died," Ares answered not looking up from his paper.

"Do we look the same as when we were in our first childhood?" Brad asked.

"Yes in fact expect you do not have a scar on your head so you look like any other normal boy," Ares answered.

"Stay then," Brad stated rubbing at his head.

"I want to stay. You must have had a good reason for doing what you did and I have a good life here with you and Aunt Thea so I will keep you dad," the boy explained.

Ares put his paper down and held his arms to the boy as Brad ran straight for him hugging him tightly.

"I want to stay to. I couldn't ask for a better mother," Emily stated as she came over to hug her Uncle.

"You go tell her then," Ares winked.

Emily smiled and ran out of the living room and down the hall. She entered the kitchen and ran straight at the woman at the stove holding her waist tightly.

Athena's tears renewed as she bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Why mummy crying?" Jason asked from his booster seat at the table.

"Because mummy is very happy Jason," Athena laughed with Emily.


	22. Chapter 22

_okay now we sort Bradford and Emily! Italics is the hat and also the child talking to the hat._

_**CH22: Hogwarts Sorting**_

Ares and Bradford pushed to loaded carts through King's Cross railroad station. Athena held Emily's hand and she had Jason on her hip as they followed the two. The family quickly walked through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 ¾ where the shiny red Hogwarts' Express sat churning smoke.

"This is it kids. You're going to Hogwarts. It's a big step in a young witch or wizard's life," Ares stated looking at the train.

"Ares….Ares stop trying to be like Uncle Nick," Athena rolled her eyes.

The three kids laughed at Ares who looked annoyed at his sister.

"Fine what would you say to the rug rats?" Ares pouted.

Athena looked down at the two children smiling.

"Have fun, don't get into trouble, be safe," she smiled. The two nodded.

"That…that's it? You give them Hades' lecture!?" Ares blinked.

Athena shrugged as the whistle blew.

"Bye mum and dad," Emily and Brad shouted as they hugged their respective parent and hurried to get on the train.

"I feel old," Ares stated watching the train pull out.

"You're only thirty-three," Athena stated.

"Exactly," Ares nodded looking at his watch, "well I'm heading to work you going to go home?"

Athena nodded as he kissed her head and Jason's as well before heading back out of the barrier. Athena smiled at Jason as they apparated home.

* * *

"Emily!" Guinevere exclaimed as she flagged down the two cousins.

"Guin!" Emily squealed and jerked her cousin into the compartment where their two friends were.

"Hey Tyler how was summer?" Brad asked.

"Pretty good. Mum and dad took me to California for a few weeks," Tyler nodded.

"That's cool. We stayed home this year. Went to visit our grandparents some," Brad stated.

"Who are your grandparents? You never say your grandpa's name," Guinevere stated suspiciously.

"We're not supposed to," Brad shrugged.

"Well anyway what house do you think you'll get?" Tyler asked.

"Slytherin like all my family," Guin stated.

"I don't know there's an even amount in my family. Who knows," Brad shrugged.

"Our aunt got into Hufflepuff last year," Emily stated.

"What do you do to get sorted? My parents won't tell me," Tyler stated.

"You just put a hat on your head," Brad shrugged.

"The hat reads your mind," Emily added.

"Reads our mind?" Guinevere blinked.

"Yeah and tells you where you should go," Emily nodded.

"I don't like that," Guinevere frowned.

"It's not like he'll tell anyone," Brad stated.

"Still I don't like people looking in my head," Guinevere stated.

"Best keep away from Headmaster Dumbledore then," a voice from the door way chuckled.

This was Aristeus; Apollo's son. He was about to start his fifth year and was tall and lank with short spiky blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Why?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Because if he sees you he'll read your mind," Aristeus smirked.

"Really!?" Guinevere gasped.

"No not really. He only does it if you look him in the eyes," a girl already in her robes stated.

This was Rhea's youngest daughter Bianca. She was also about to start her fifth year and had ebony curls and brown eyes.

Both the boy and girl were Gryffindors and had prefect badges shining on their lapels.

"Don't let them scare you they're always making up stories," Emily said glaring at them as her mother would.

"Maybe we do spin tales…but there is truth in what we say about the Headmaster," Aristeus stated as he and his cousin shut the compartment door and left the four to ponder their words.

* * *

Potion Professor Severus Snape eyed the first years filing in behind the Deputy Headmistress with interest. He knew Athena and Ares' children were supposed to start this year. He'd known the twins as underclass men when he was in school. He had remembered Ares was good natured but tricky boy while his sister Athena was arty and beautiful. Actually until their sixth year; which was his first as a teacher, Severus was not sure how they'd ever even gotten into Slytherin.

Now that they had children of their own Severus was interested if the same would be said for them.

Snape had to wait a long while before the first; Emily Luxen came forward.

Emily took a deep breathe as she sat on the stool and Minerva put the hat on her head.

_Mmm kindness and deep family loyalty. Yes Hufflepuff would soot you at first sight…but I see something deeper flowing you little one. Yes I think…__**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Emily smiled brightly as she took the hat off and hurried to join Tyler at the table that was cheering for her.

A few minutes later Bradford was called up and he too donned the hat.

_Let's see a good brain and quite a thirst for proving oneself. Where should I put you. _

_"I'd like Gryffindor or Slytherin please," Brad answered._

_ Yes hmm…I don't think you'd get much from Gryffindor. Better be…__**SLYTHERIN.**_

A table cheered for Bradford as he sat down by Guinevere and looked at the table. He made eye contact with Professor Snape and though he felt a twinge of pain in his head for some reason Brad liked the man.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bold italics is Emily and Bold is Bradford._

_**CH23: First Day**_

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance as Brad came running into the classroom with Guinevere.

"Thank goodness we made it," Guinevere sighed.

"Yeah imagine the look on McG's face if we were late," Brad laughed.

It was then a tabby cat leapt from behind the desk and landed beside the two as a stern looking woman with square glasses on her nose. Bradford had not even seen his grandmother's animagus form in the chair.

"Wow that was brilliant," Guinevere gasped.

"Thank you for that assessment Miss Crabbe. Perhaps it would be more prudent if I were to turn you or Mr. McGonagall into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time," she snapped.

"We got lost professor," Brad stated.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you do not need one to find your seats," Minerva snapped walking toward her desk.

"Your grandmother is mean," Guinevere whispered as they took their seats.

Bradford nodded quietly as they listened to Minerva's lecture.

* * *

Athena sighed as she finished washing her brushes and put them in their container.

"Mummy it okays. I still here," Jason stated.

"I know," Athena smiled at her son as he sat on her studio floor with his trucks.

The little boy was about three and a half years old.

He smiled at her and returned to his trucks happily. Athena watched her son play as a hand went to her stomach and a tear came to her crystal blue eyes. She turned her head to a window shutting her eyes so Jason wouldn't see her cry.

When she was sure she was composed again she opened her eyes looking out of the window at the Alley. Her wounds were no longer fresh but the scars still burned whenever she looked at her three children. True she hid her pain well but every once in a while it was too much for even her.

* * *

Emily and Guinevere set together at a table in front of Tyler and Bradford in potions that afternoon. It was their last class of the day and both Emily and Brad were anxious to meet the professor that their parents had called a Broody Bat.

The door to the potions' class slammed shut as a man in black robes with a hooked nose strolled to the front; his robes billowing behind him.

"There'll be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to be able to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making however…." Severus' eyes scanned the room, "For some of you who posses the predisposition…I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. Then again perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable enough that you feel confident to not pay attention," he trailed off staring at Bradford as his quill scratched against parchment.

"Mr. McGonagall," Snape snapped. Brad blinked looking up.

"Uh yes sir?" Bradford asked.

"Your father is Ares McGonagall is he not?" Snape asked.

Brad nodded.

"Then your uncle is Poseidon McGonagall," Severus continued, "which means you should have the basic knowledge."

"Um yes professor," Brad nodded.

"Then what will I get if I add powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus asked.

"Aunt Thea said Drought of Living Death last time she used it," Brad answered.

A few students laughed but quickly silenced.

"I see. Then you know where to look if I asked you to find me a bezoar," Severus stated.

"Stomach of a goat but you can't use any of the Headmaster's brother's I am told," Brad smirked.

Severus looked annoyed as the students laughed again.

"Then what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Severus asked again.

"It's the same stuff my dad says and he prefers to call it Aconite," Brad stated.

"Well done," Severus nodded as notes appeared on the board and the students began to copy.

Bradford grinned as he took down the notes.

* * *

"You two are going to be the best in our year I think," Tyler stated as the four friends were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I hope so. I want to be head girl," Emily stated.

The four friends had just rounded a corner when they bumped right into the large half giant named Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ouch," Tyler groaned as he had been knocked down and a package fell from the giant's hands.

"Oh sorry bout that," Hagrid gruffed jerking the boy up by the neck.

"No my fault," Tyler stated rubbing his neck.

"Where are you going Hagrid?" Emily asked curiously as she looked at the little brown package she'd picked up.

"I…well I'm going to Dumbledore. Just been Gringotts ya see," Hagrid stated, "Went to vault 713 to get the uh….oh no where'd it go?" Hagrid panicked.

"This?" Emily asked holding the package up.

"Aye thanks. I better be gettin' this to Dumbledore," Hagrid stated as he took the package and continued on.

The friends watched him turn the corner before they headed on their way.

"What do you think that was all about?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it was small and light," Emily stated.

"Hmm wonder what Dumbledore is doing," Brad mused as they entered their Defense class.

The class was taught by a jittery and stuttering little man named Professor Quirrell. The four friends sat in a row all together in the middle of the class as the man stood from his desk.

Bradford nudged his cousin lightly as the man began his lecture and when she looked at him Brad did the hand signal Athena had invented for them to let the others be aware an untrustworthy person was around. Emily frowned at him and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote him a note.

_**Brad we only just started the class.**_

**Doesn't matter. I got a bad feeling about him.**

_**Either way there isn't anything we can do. I doubt the headmaster would believe two kids.**_

**Thea and dad would.**

_**Not everyone in the world is like mum and Ari.**_

**True….I'm still sending a letter later this week though.**

_**Fair enough can we listen to the lecture now before we get in trouble.**_

Brad smiled and nodded at his cousin as he started to take notes ignoring the bad feeling he got when ever the professor came close to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**_CH24: Smarts_**

Ares read the latest letter from the children allowed to Athena as she tore pieces of waffle up for Jason to eat in his high chair.

"Seems the kids still don't trust this Quirrell guy," Ares stated.

"What kind of a name is that anyway? Where did dad even get him?" Athena asked.

"I think mum said he came to the position after some kind of research job in Romania," Ares stated.

Athena quirked an eyebrow at her brother in disbelief.

"I know," Ares laughed, "Brad's description doesn't make sense to me either if that's the case."

Athena nodded as she screwed the top onto Jason's juice cup.

"I heard you got another offer to paint or is it photographs some Malfoys?" Ares asked.

"A painting. Actually to paintings and I have to go to the wedding to do it. Thank Merlin I have such a good photographic memory," Athena sighed.

"Who's Draco marrying then?" Ares asked.

"Something Crabgrass," Athena stated sipping her juice.

"What an odd name," Ares chuckled.

"Ares I meant I don't remember her first name you idiot," Athena glared.

Ares laughed watching his sister fondly. "Okay fair enough then," Ares nodded.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes," Athena stated as Jason threw a piece of waffle at his father.

"Oi," Ares snapped glaring at the boy.

"Don't be mean to mummy," Jason stated.

"Brainwashed my son?" Ares blinked.

He threw a piece of a waffle he'd picked up and torn at Athena.

"Why you…"

Athena threw a few pieces of her toast at Ares.

There was silence for a few moments before the trio began throwing their dry breakfast foods at each other laughing as they did.

* * *

"Hey look at this," Bradford exclaimed as he laid his Daily Prophet in the middle of the four friends eating breakfast. The rules of where students sat were rather lenient at breakfast.

"Gringotts was broken into? But…that's not possible," Guinevere frowned.

"It says nothing was taken because vault 713 was emptied earlier that same day…hey that's the vault Hagrid told us about," Brad stated reading.

"I wonder what it is," Emily frowned.

"Hey let's ask Hagrid after classes he's bound to tell us like last time," Tyler stated.

"Maybe," Bradford nodded as the bell rang.

"Ooh we better get going. I am soooo not wanting to make Snape mad for any reason," Guinevere stated.

The others laughed as they gathered their items and hurried to the dungeons.

Tyler and Bradford chose a table behind Emily and Guinevere who sat up front as Snape entered the room. His robes were billowing behind him as always.

"Today you will make a forgetfulness potion. The instructions are on page 23 in your books and the ingredients are on the board. You have two hours and you will work in partner to the one sitting beside you," Severus stated.

The students quickly got to work on their potions. Tyler and Emily gathered the ingredients while Guinevere and Bradford heated up the cauldrons.

"This will be fun," Tyler stated nudging Emily.

"Yeah hopefully you won't blow up Brad's potion," Emily smirked leaving him to go to her friend.

Tyler laughed as he headed to his own table.

* * *

"Good afternoon class and welcome to your first flying lesson," Madam Hooch grinned.

She was a short slender and athletic woman with short spiky white hair and yellow hawk like eyes.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," the children nodded.

"Well let' get to it then. What are you waiting for? Step up and place your right hand over the broom and say UP," she stated.

All the children stepped up to the broom and did as instructing. Brad's broom flew straight to his hand and he smiled brightly.

"Come on then with feeling," Hooch stated.

After several minutes the children had their brooms up and were being taught how to sit on them and control them. Tyler and Bradford were very happy a boy named Lucifer Lestrange was told the way he'd been flying for so long was wrong.

Tyler and Brad hated the boy because he'd quickly made fun of them for being half bloods and was always picking on the girls with his cronies Gordon Goyle and Robert Lestrange.

"Right now when I blow the whistle you can hover for a few moments and then touch down again understand?" Hooch snapped.

All the children nodded.

"Very well. One…two…" Hooch never got to three; however, because before that a little chubby girl named Alison Corbin had lost control of her broom and zoomed off into the air.

The students and the instructor watched her bang into a few walls before she fell off the broom in a heap on the ground.

"Out of my way out of my way," Hooch shouted running to the girl.

Alison had a broken wrist and as Hooch took her to the Hospital Wing she told the students to stay put or they'll all be expelled.

"Oh I hope she's all right," Emily stated.

"Why is she so clumsy?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know but I feel bad for her she's always messing up," Tyler stated.

While they were talking Lucifer had picked up a small stuffed dog everyone knew Alison carried with her.

"Give it here Lucifer," Brad stated coming toward the boy.

"Why should I? I think I'll string the toy up in the hospital wing window," Lucifer laughed as he mounted his broom and flew off.

"Bradford don't follow him please," Emily stated.

"Oh I'm not," Brad stated.

He drew his wand and shouted, "Accio Dog Toy!"

Lucifer blinked as the toy few from his hand into Brad's. Emily, Guinevere, and Tyler laughed at the boy's shocked face.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CH25: A Threat**_

"The best thing I think to be done should have been to expel him," Minerva stated as the heads of houses and the headmaster sat in his office at a head staff meeting.

"We can't expel him we'd endanger every child around," Severus snapped.

"What does that mean?" Pamona frowned.

"I can't tell you," Severus stated.

"I can," Albus sighed tiredly.

"What?" Filius asked.

"He's the Dark Lord's grandson," Albus answered.

"What?" the others exclaimed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange fostered a son from Voldemort sometime in the early sixties that son died in Romania in the Dragon Sanctuary five years ago but he left a son. Lucifer," Albus explained.

A tense silence went around the room till the meeting was over and everyone left but Minerva. She shut the door on the others and rounded on her husband murder in her eyes.

"Now Minerva let's not be hasty," Albus stated.

"You….you crucify your own children!? You don't tell MY son he has a brother!? You allowed us to all go in the dark!?" Minerva hissed.

"Minerva you yourself said we weren't supposed to talk about how Hades was given life," Albus stated.

"We aren't supposed to hide things from him either. Damn it Albus how do you expect him to stay good when you constantly lie to him!" Minerva shouted as his instruments exploded around them.

"Minerva let's just calm down," Albus suggested coming toward her.

"No! Albus the time is approaching that all this lying for the greater good is turning on you! Either stop lying or….or you may loose everything just like before," Minerva said darkly and left the office slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Hades ran into his brother and sister's room and slid across the floor slamming himself into the fridge.

"Ouch," he groaned falling back to the floor.

"You idiot we were waxing," Ares laughed as he and Athena came into the room barefoot in jeans and flannel shirts.

"You should have put a sign on the door," Hades groaned as the two helped him up.

"We didn't think somebody was going to race in. Our toddler's upstairs taking a nap," Ares laughed.

"So what's got you running in here?" Athena asked.

"I had a brother and I have a nephew!" Hades stated.

"You have lots of brothers and nephews mate," Ares frowned.

"No I mean Riddle had another kid. Dad kept it from mum and she went livid. There is talk of a divorce!" Hades said excitedly.

"Wait wait what? There's another Riddle kid!?" Ares blinked. Athena was getting paler by the minute.

"Apparently Bellatrix was his little hussie after all," Hades stated, "Mum just called and told me everything. So that makes three sons he had. Two now dead," Hades stated.

"Three grandsons and a granddaughter," Ares added.

"One is good two were evil and we know the grandson of the other guy is evil," Hades continued.

"And we know your kids are good," Ares nodded.

"And the other is dead as its father and uncle," Athena said grabbing a plate and hurling it at the wall. It shattered to pieces as she ran to hers and Ares' bedroom collapsing on the big bed sobbing.

"Oh man I thought she was over it by now," Hades sighed.

"Some wounds don't heal…you better go brother I'll see to her," Ares sighed leading his brother back through the house.

"You always are good with her," Hades nodded hugging his brother.

"Hades sometimes I wonder if you really are a Riddle. You have no spine," Ares laughed.

"I guess I took the soft squishy side of mum's personality," Hades laughed.

"I didn't know there was one," Ares teased.

Hades laughed leaving the home.

After shutting the door Ares headed up to the bedroom and crawled into the bed wrapping an arm around his sister's waist and pulling her close.

"Come on Athena," Ares whispered.

"Why didn't he live? Wasn't I good enough?" Athena asked turning so she was facing him. He kept his arms around her.

"You were Thea you were. You would have kept him good and he would have been happy," Ares nodded.

"Then why?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I can only say that fate was against us. But you've been given a second chance Thea. You have three kids that adore you as their mother," Ares stated.

Athena smiled and cuddled into him as she fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**_CH26: Uncle Nicky's Phone_**

"So Hagrid what was the thing you brought Dumbledore?" Tyler asked as he and his friends had tea with the half giant.

"Something private Tyler," Hagrid chuckled, "I can't tell you."

"It must be important if the vault was broken into though," Emily stated.

"It is. Anything Flammel wants safe is….I shouldn't have told you that!" he panicked.

"Oh it's okay Hagrid. Mr. Flammel is dad and Aunt Thea's godfather we know him," Brad stated.

Hagrid nodded absently as the others brought up a better conversation about the forest.

An hour later the four first years were leaving the man's hut and heading back to the castle.

"What could Uncle Nicky give Dumbledore to protect?" Emily frowned.

"She'll say it in a second watch," Brad whispered to their friends.

Guinevere and Tyler snickered as they watched Emily think.

"Well there's only one thing to do we have to go to the library," Emily stated.

"I knew it!" Brad exclaimed as the others laughed.

"What?" Emily frowned as they entered the Great Hall for supper.

"You always so go to the library," Brad laughed, "you say it at grandma's house, at home, everywhere."

Emily glared at her cousin pulling Tyler off to the Gryffindor table.

"She does though," Guinevere nodded as she and Brad headed to the Slytherin table.

"I know. Hey you did well in potions," he smiled waiting for her to seat before he did.

"Thanks," she blushed as they sat down to eat.

* * *

Ares set a CD in the player and turned up the volume as a soft chamber music filtered through the room. Athena turned her head hearing the music and saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just put Jason to bed and I thought…maybe we could …"

"Could what?" she asked.

"Could spend some quiet time together. I want to show you how wonderful you are," he stated as he took her hand and draped it on his shoulder before engaging in a slow dance.

"You're very odd you know that," she laughed.

"Aw come on I love you," he stated as the waltzed around the kitchen in sock feet.

"I wish you weren't my brother," she sighed laying her head on his chest, "or at least a very distant cousin."

"Actually I think granny would have let us be together. It's dad that has the biggest issues," Ares replied kissing her head.

She sighed again burying her head in his chest as he held her close and they dance in their kitchen.

* * *

Saturday found the two lions and two snakes in the library pouring over every volume that had Nicolas Flammel in it.

"I never realized how many books he was in," Brad sighed staring at the pile they'd already gone through and what they had yet to do.

"Well he is a celebrated alchemist," Tyler sighed reading from a book.

"Maybe that what it is," Guinevere suggested, "Something to do with that."

"Like a sorcerer's stone?" Emily asked.

"A what?" Brad asked.

"A sorcerer's stone. He's the only one to have made one. It makes metal gold and produces the elixir of life for immortality," Emily read.

"Like not dying?" Tyler asked.

Emily nodded from her large book.

"How old is your Uncle Nicky?" Guinevere asked.

"665 this past March," Brad answered. "We just thought he was old," Brad shrugged, "I mean our grandfather is a 153."

"And grandma's mummy died at 234," Emily added.

"Wow your people live a long time," Tyler blinked.

"Okay so where would you hide the stone?" Brad asked.

"Dumbledore's office would be to obvious," Tyler stated.

"Grandma's quarters too," Emily added.

"What about the third corridor. We aren't allowed there," Guinevere suggested.

The others slowly turned to her and smiled.

"Guin you are a genius!" Brad exclaimed.

"I am?" Guinevere blinked.

"Yeah we'll go check it out tonight," Tyler nodded.

"Will get in trouble," Emily stated.

"Not if we don't get caught," Brad stated.

"How are you going to manage that?" Guinevere asked.

"My dad gave me a package on my last birthday," Brad began.

"Oh I completely forgot the cloak. Yes that could work," Emily exclaimed.

"Good we'll see you and Tyler outside of the Fat Lady tonight then," Brad nodded.

Emily nodded also while Tyler and Guinevere looked confused.


	27. Chapter 27

**_CH27: Beast of Legend_**

After curfew that night Emily and Tyler snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower and were immediately engulfed before the Fat Lady could properly see who'd snuck out.

"What the…Guys what is this?" Tyler asked.

"An invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me. He said it belonged to an old friend once," Brad answered.

"Awesome," Tyler grinned as the four friends started off to the third floor corridor on the left hand side.

The four children were very quiet creeping along the castle because they knew if Mrs. Norris found them Mr. Flitch wouldn't be far behind. When they reached the third floor they found the door locked.

"Okay Em I know you know what to do," Guinevere stated.

"Alohomara," Emily whispered pointing her wand at the lock.

"This is why we love her," Tyler stated as the door unlocked.

Emily blushed thankful it was dark as they slipped into the doorway.

However; once they entered the room they were met with the sleeping form of a large three headed black dog.

"Okay… the important thing is that no one panics," Brad gulped.

"I…I thought this kind of thing was a myth," Tyler stuttered.

"Are we in Tarturus?" Guinevere whimpered.

"All for exiting?" Emily asked.

They all nodded as the scrambled out of the room as fast as they could and locked the door before puling the cloak off to breathe.

"What the bloody hell is that thing doing in castle with kids!?" Tyler breathed.

"Protection," Brad panted.

"What!?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Brad's right it was standing on a door…it's a guard. It must be guarding the stone," Emily replied.

"We better get back to our dorms before Mrs. Norris comes," Guinevere stated.

"Right," Brad nodded as the four put the invisibility cloak back on and headed back to the safer part of the castle.

* * *

"Uncle Nicky….Uncle Nicky!" Athena called as she entered a large mansion that looked like a museum it had so many artifacts from so many years in it.

"Uncle Nick!" Jason echoed his mother as they walked through the old home.

She was carrying a large wrapped package with a diaper bag on her shoulder and her son on her other hip.

"Coming coming," a voice snapped as an old man that looked very like Merlin in later years.

He was in mustard color robes walking with a gnarly looking staff.

"It's me Thea Uncle Nicky," Athena stated.

"Thea? Oh Thea little Thea," Nicolas beamed at the girl kissing her cheek, "How are you?"

"I'm well Uncle. This is Jason you remember him from last Christmas," Athena stated.

"Hi," Jason smiled.

"Welcome back my boy," Nicolas chuckled. "Well come on then Perenelle is in the library she'll love a hug."

The wizard led his goddaughter down the long halls of his home into an enormous library full of books to the ceiling and back.

"Nell! Nell we have visitors," Nicolas shouted.

"Who?" A voice asked from up above.

The three looked up and found a beautifully aged elderly woman looking down at them from a tall ladder. She was in lilac robes with her grey and brown hair in a low bun at the nape of her neck.

"Little Thea," Nicolas stated.

"I brought an early anniversary present," Athena stated.

"Oh you sweet child," Perenelle cooed as she came down the long ladder and hugged the girl.

"How are you Auntie Nell?" Athena asked kissing the woman's cheek.

"Oh I'm good considering," the woman smiled nodding her head to her husband who scowled at her.

Athena laughed as she set Jason down and unwrapped her package. She smiled holding up a framed canvas painting of a man and woman hovered over a cauldron.

"Oh that's so sweet. I can't remember when we looked that young," Perenelle stated holding up the painting in the light.

"It's been a while," Nicolas chuckled.

"About that…why did you give that infernal stone to father to protect? What's after it?" Athena asked.

"Ah the real reason for this impromptu visit," Nicolas nodded.

"You know my kids are like Ares and I," Athena laughed.

"I suppose they discovered my secret. Well dear we think some of those minions for that ridiculously named fella are after it. We thought taking it and hiding it at school would be best," Nicolas stated.

"I told you not to let Albus watch it. He's just a boy himself," Perenelle stated hanging the painting.

"Yes yes," Nicolas laughed, "Everyone is just a child to us though love."

"He has a point," Athena nodded.

Perenelle laughed as she took Jason to fetch some tea.

"Uncle Nicky perhaps the time to destroy the stone has arrive. Better to take the secrets to your grave than let it fall to the wrong hands yes?" Athena asked squeezing his hand.

"Perhaps….perhaps not. We shall see. Now let's talk of less depressing things. Tell me how you are doing with that little fella," Nicolas smiled.

"He's utterly adorable and Ares thinks I brainwashed him because he always agrees with me," Athena laughed as they sat on a couch in the library.

"No that just mean young Jason knows who the brains of the house is," Nicolas winked causing the girl to laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CH28: TROLL**_

By Halloween the four friends were still no closer to figuring out why the stone was in the castle. They were all doing well in school; however, as they helped each other when one was a little lost. Emily was great at everything she tried except Defense class. Tyler was a wiz at Herbology, Guinevere loved Charms, and Brad was the best at Defense and Potions surprisingly.

"You know Christmas will be here soon," Tyler stated as he and his friends headed to charms.

"Yeah mum said you two could come for the holidays if you wanted. She said owl her and she'd sort it out," Emily stated.

"Oh good," Guinevere sighed as the four took their usual seats on the side.

"Right class now you've all been practicing the nice wrist movement we've been practicing yes? The swish and flick?" Flitwick asked doing the movement with his own wand.

The students copied his movements and repeated him.

"Good good. Now why don't we try levitation it's one of a wizard's most rudimentary skills. So come on let's all try and don't forget to enunciate…Wingardeum Levi-o-sa," Flitwick stated.

Soon the classroom was filled with the students trying to get their feathers to flying the air.

"Wingardeum Leviosa," Lucifer snapped at his feather and flicked his wand.

"He's saying it wrong," Emily stated watching the boy that was on Guinevere's other side.

"Well you show us how to do it then," Lucifer hissed.

Emily and Guinevere looked at each other and took their wands out. At the same time both swished and flicked their wands as they chanted, "Wingardeum Levi-o-sa!"

Swiftly two feathers flew into the air hovering above anyone.

"Oh well done. Well done indeed girls. Five points to Slytherin and Gryffindor. See everyone its very easy," Filius laughed delightedly almost falling off of his pile of books.

* * *

"She's a nightmare always knowing the answer. I mean bloody hell it's no wonder she has friends like those idiots," Lucifer rolled his eyes as they left the classroom.

The next thing he and his cronies knew Emily had pushed passed them and ran off tears in her eyes. Lucifer and his friends laughed of course.

"Aww man," Tyler sighed. He and Bradford didn't jump the boys because they didn't want to get in trouble.

"I'll go and get her," Guinevere stated hurrying after her friend.

"You want to go to supper?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "We can't do anything yet."

The boys headed down to supper and sat at their respected tables to enjoy their dinner.

It seemed that thirty minutes into the dinner Professor Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeons before he fainted to the floor.

In all the chaos of the children heading to their dorms and the staff to the dungeons Brad witnessed Snape leave in another direction and that's when it hit him. He grabbed Tyler on the steps and pulled him behind a suit of armor.

"What?" Tyler blinked.

"Guin and Em they don't know," Brad stated.

"Oh bloody hell you're right!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I think they'd be in the girl's lavatory. Closest one to the charms rooms," Brad stated.

"Let's hurry," Tyler stated as he and Brad ran all the way to the second floor.

They stopped just short of the bathroom seeing a large ugly and wrinkly creature heading towards the very bathroom.

"I think the troll left the dungeon," Tyler stated.

"Come on," Brad stated as they hurried.

* * *

"Come on Em let's go eat. You know you have friends," Guinevere stated.

"No one else likes me," Emily sniffed.

"Who cares you have a mum that adores you and a cousin that's like a brother to you and then there's me and Tyler who'd do anything for a laugh…Tyler especially," Guinevere laughed.

Emily wiped her eyes smiling a little.

"Okay," she nodded.

The two girls left the stall hand in hand and stopped as their eyes slowly trailed up to the large monster in the door way. The troll shouted angrily as his giant club came crashing down. The girls ducked as the stalls were shattered and the debris fell on them.

"Emily! Guinevere move!" Bradford shouted as he and Tyler started throwing pieces of the stall at the troll.

The girls dove under the sinks as the troll's attention turned to the boys.

"What do we do?" Tyler shouted.

"Um… Wingardeum Levi-o-sa!" Brad shouted swishing and flicking his wand.

The troll was dumbfounded as he watched his own club fly out of his hand.

Bradford concentrated hard as he raised the club up high and then brought it crashing down on the troll's head. The troll jerked violently and began to stumble forward….forward….backward….forward…

"Everybody take cover!" Tyler shouted as he and Brad dove to the side just as the troll passed out where they had stood.

"You guys did it!" Guinevere shouted excitedly.

Both girls got up and ran to the guys hugging them tightly just as Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell came in.

McGonagall had a hand to her chest and a look of pure shock as she stared at the unconscious beast.

"Explain yourselves this instant!" Minerva snapped.

The four looked at each other and back to the professors. Brad and Emily stepped forward holding hands tightly.

"It really wasn't our fault grandma. You see the girls were in the bathroom because Emily was upset. When we heard about the troll Tyler and I came to get the girls. The troll was already in here," Bradford stated.

"And Bradford and Tyler knocked the troll out with its own club. We're sorry grandma," Emily added.

"That was extremely foolish of you boys," Minerva hissed.

All four children put their heads down.

"However defeating a full grown troll is not something first years can do so you both get five points for sheer dumb luck," Minerva added.

The boys looked up smiling and Brad noticed Professor Snape had a large oozing cut on his leg just seconds before it was covered.

"Perhaps we s-sh-should all go. He m-might wake up," Quirrell stuttered.

"Yes come on you can finish the meal in your dorms where the food was sent," Minerva stated.

"Come with me," Severus snapped.

The four children nodded and quickly followed their respected head of house; grateful not to be in trouble this time and feeling lighter than air they'd done something no other first year had!


	29. Chapter 29

**_CH29: Some Tortures are Forever_**

Ares fell off the couch with a jerk. He'd been napping when the screaming had woken him. He raced upstairs and found Athena in the big bed the sheets tangled around her torso as she screamed in agony thrashing about. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her close whispering to her softly as she thrashed and hit him.

"Shush shush Thea you're safe. It's just a dream. Just a dream," he whispered rocking her side to side.

She stopped thrashing and her eyes slowly opened training on him.

"It's just a dream," he repeated.

"But it's so much more Ares. It…it was real once upon a time," Athena cried holding him tightly.

"Not anymore. He's dead Thea and he can't hurt you anymore," Ares stated kissing her head.

"He has though Ares. I…I can't even…" she trailed off turning away from him and curling on the other side of the bed.

Ares sighed scooting closer and pulling her too him as he lay beside her.

"That doesn't matter Athena you know that," Ares stated.

"I wish you'd leave. Think of what you missed," Athena sniffed, "helping you poor sister."

"I've missed heartaches and angry women. I had my fun when you had your horrors. I was there for you to late Thea but I won't be anymore," he replied kissing her neck.

"I can't give you what someone else can Ares no matter what the others think I can't give you that," she stated turning so they were staring at each other mere inches apart.

"I don't need it," he whispered tucking her hair behind her ear, "All I need is to here you laugh in the morning and a kiss when I'm good," he added smirking.

She smiled sniffing wiping away her tears.

"I love you Thea I just want you better," Ares stated.

"You help me so much Ares," she stated kissing him gently.

He smiled returning the kiss and held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Man I'm glad it's Christmas Break. My brain is fried!" Tyler sighed as the four friends dragged their trunks down stairs for the carriage ride to the train.

"You're brain is always fried," Guinevere laughed.

"I'm glad to be out of the castle. All this talk about the stone and the dog is getting to me," Emily stated.

"I still think Dad and Aunt Thea will be able to help us with some things," Brad stated.

"I doubt," Emily replied.

"Never know if you don't ask right?" Tyler grinned putting an arm around Brad's shoulders.

"Will Professor McGonagall be over for Christmas?" Guinevere asked.

"No," Brad and Emily said together.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Because we're supposed to go over to her house. Not sure if we will though," Brad replied.

"Mummy sometimes gets depressed at Christmas," Emily sighed.

"What for?" Guinevere frowned.

"We don't know. There are things they don't tell us," Brad stated.

"Doesn't that bother you guys?" Tyler asked.

"It used to…then we realized maybe it's best we don't know," Emily replied.

"Although knowing about what the Stone is doing here is a must," Brad added as they got into the carriages.

* * *

Ares held Jason on his shoulders as he and Athena stood on the 9 ¾ platform. They both smiled as the big red train pulled into the station blowing its steam. As it came to a complete stop the children began filing out running or walking to parents happily.

Through the smoke Jason saw his sibling and cupped his little hands around his face.

"EMILY BRAD OVER HERE!" the boy shouted excitedly waving high above everyone else on his dad's shoulders.

The four friends smiled hurrying over. Emily came at a full on run towards her mother jumping in her mother's arms happily.

"Oh I missed you baby," Athena grinned spinning her daughter around.

"I missed you too mummy," Emily stated hugging her mother's neck.

"It's good to see you guys again. Those professors are not the fun kind of weird," Tyler grinned pounding fists with Ares.

"Good deal," Ares laughed.

"Come on kids let's get home where it's warm. I'll make chili and we'll watch movies," Athena stated.

"That's the best idea I've heard in days," Brad grinned brightly.

"Thanks for inviting us Mrs. Luxen," Guinevere replied.

"Thea sweetie Thea," Athena corrected gently again as she set Emily down and held her gloved hand. Guinevere nodded blushing.

"We gots the house done for Christmas. It lools awesome!" Jason exclaimed, "And I sent my letter to Santa!"

"That's cool J," Brad laughed as they headed into muggle London. Everyone piled into Ares' truck as they headed home.


End file.
